Kortos
by Crismoster025
Summary: Serie de cortos y no tan cortos, momentos variados que desarrollan la vida de Lincoln Loud, una historia de mayormente karma. Humor, familia y posible Loudcest
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer?: La siguiente historia es sin ánimo de lucro, los personajes de Loud house pertenecen a su dueño original y Nickelodeon, yo solo uso los personajes para darle otro sabor a tan gran serie como cualquier fanboy :3

Portada: La portada es de mi autoría, si gustáis poder buscarla en mi cuenta de Devianart, Crismoster25, creo que también hay un link en mi perfil de esta página -_-

My hermano mayor no puede ser tan lindo...

Lucy yacía bajo la sombra de un árbol, disfrutando los minutos que la separaban del inicio de clases: garabateaba la letra de su último poema, lo hacía por un sentido de estética; pero de repente su hoja desapareció "¿Pero miren que encontré!?" Una voz chillona le llegó, subió la mirada y una chica más parecida a una niña tenía su poema. Si no mal recuerda es una de su nuevas compañeras, es como si cada año alguien ponía a estas barbies en su grupo para molestarla; aunque se detenían cuando la conocían bien, por su seguridad mayormente. La chica dijo otras cosas, que no llego a entender, a veces no comprendía el idioma de los ignorantes; pero al parecer fue gracioso porque el séquito de dos se rió a espalda de la chica "Devuélvemelo" Lucy aconsejó, estiró su mano derecha "¿El qué?" Dijo chillona escondiendo las manos detrás de sí "Suspiro* Mi poema" Indicó con aburrimiento, se preguntó a cuantas niñas más tenía que aleccionar "¿Es un poema!? Pensé que era una maldición de bruja!" Otro chillido y más risas de parte del séquito, ella volvió a suspirar; aunque si sabía maleficios no lo diría, o usaría en alguien tan simple. Lucy se puso de pie y la chica dió unos pasos hacia atrás "Atrá-pa-me!" Cantó antes de empezar a correr, ella concluyó que realmente era una niña.

"Khya!" Chillo la chica al chocar con alguien, no muy lejos realmente "Que?" Preguntó adolorida desde el suelo, con los codos de soporte "Oh my~ ¿Se encuentras bien señorita?" Una cándida voz la atrajo, y una mano fue extendida, no la tomó: demasiada sorprendida por la persona frente a ella; aunque el sol le impidió ver el rostro. Es un adolescente, una chica al parecer, observó: un pantalón corto de mezclilla azul claro, una blusa naranja transparente y un top blanco sin mangas que mostraba el abdomen, sandalias ornamentales, es una vestimenta de belleza teniendo en cuenta el esbelto cuerpo. Se sentó y aceptó la mano ofrecida, notando las pulseras variadas y la como la camisa estaba recogida en las mangas, también congelándose al ver el rostro: el cabello es largo y color blanco pureza, desde la izquierda estaba recogido atrapado en un bollo en la parte de atrás, a la derecha, el resto caía mayormente hacia atrás; pero unos mechones se ponían sobre el pectoral derecho. Ella se sonrojo, los ojos carbón eran muy cálidos: las pestañas negras estéticas y voluminosas, las cejas eran dos finas líneas del mismo color. Un pircing nariz y collar brillaron del tono plata. Se enmudeció al comprender que era un chico, demasiado hermoso "Una señorita tan bella no debería andar corriendo de esa forma" Los labios entintados en blancos sonrieron mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Ella sufrió un *puff* en el rostro, sonrojándose furiosamente: al estar parada llevo las manos a las mejillas, encantada de ser considerada bella "Oh, se te cayó esto" Ella no tomó en cuenta lo dicho, alucinado con un romance inesperado; pero se vio sacada de sus fantasías brutalmente al siguiente segundo "Señorita, dibujar miembros viriles es una actividad muy desagradable" Con frialdad el extraño exclamó, se llevó una mano al pecho en señal de "oh my" y sostuvo la hoja como si fuera algo sucio. Ella dió un "que?" sin creerlo, lo peor es que el extraño lo dijo tan alto que algunos curiosos lo escucharon "Euwww! Que asco!" Dijo una chica "Escuchaste eso? Es súper repulsivo!" Otra dijo a su grupo "Y encima la descubrió un chico muy lindo, yo me moriría de vergüenza!" Secundo otra "N-NO! ¡No hice tal cosa!" Gritó ella mirando en todas direcciones, sintiéndose caer en un pozo "Y escribiste -Dick zombie- ¿Qué tipo de repulsivo complejo tienes?" El extraño se cubrió la boca con su mano libre asqueado "Euwww! Euwww! Euwww!" Repitieron un grupito "Que tan desagradable se puede ser!?" Uno exclamó incrédulo "Creo que voy a vomitar!" Dijo otro corriendo. Ella miró en un giro completo, mareándose: su rostro ardía más allá de la vergüenza "¡NOOOOooo!" Gritó y se fue corriendo al interior del instituto, lágrimas se vieron correr en su cara. El extraño esperó un poco y luego dió una vuelta en el lugar, divertido "Es broma!" Dijo riendo, lanzando con una mano confeti "Ehhh!? Me creí todo!" "Yo también! Es un excelente actor!" "Espera ¿es un chico!?"

"Lincoln" Lucy llamó, había estado observando el espectáculo entre los curiosos "Hummm?~" Él cantó, no fue sorprendido por su hermana menor, ya que la había visto desde el principio "Puedo defenderme sola" Dictaminó, su hermano alzó el poema lejos de su alcance, divertido "Pero... gracias" Dijo tras un momento de duda, el poema cayó a sus manos; no obstante al ver a Lincoln a la cara este estaba serio "Guárdate tus sucios gracias... y ven y dame cariño!" Él volvió a sonreír y extendió sus brazos cándidamente.

"No pienso hacerlo" Ella negó tras un minuto, en el cual su hermano no bajo los brazos ignorando el rechazo silencioso, guardó el poema "¿No quieres saber por qué vine?~" Él lanzó una pequeña risa, ella se lo pensó: no tenía mucho sentido la presencia de su hermano en el lugar; pero un abrazo podía ser un precio muy alto para una respuesta "Suspiro*" Murmuró, se acercó los pocos pasos y estrecho a Lincoln, esté la estrujó con fuerza, demasiada: el abrazo duró demasiado para ella, y al separarse sintió que su espíritu fue robado, tal vez ese era el secreto de belleza de su hermano "Tadan!~" Dijo él sacando un libro de ciencias de su bolso, Lucy lo reconoció "Como..?" "¿Qué clase de hermano sería sí no sé qué clases tienen mis hermanitas?" La interrumpió emocionado, ella volvió a suspirar, seguramente se olvidó el libro sobre la mesa de la cocina. Lucy trató de tomar el libro, más su hermano se alejó, divertido se cubrió el rostro hasta la nariz con el cuaderno, riendo y riendo "¿Qué quieres ahora?" Ella dijo, obviamente comenzando a perder la paciencia con los juegos de su hermano "Dime lushyyy~~~ ¿Sabes cómo me gusta despedirme?~~" Con los ojos llenos de estrellas Lincoln cuestionó, ella guardó silencio muy consciente a donde iba todo "Y estoy muy seguro de que si te entrego el libro tú no lo harás~~ Así que~~ "Él dió otra vuelta en el lugar: llevó el libro de ciencias en una mano a su espalda, señaló con su otra mano su mejilla derecha y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, lo suficiente para que ella llegará "Kissing me~~~" Más que encantado cantó, unos suspiros de envidia se escucharon de fondo. Lucy se planteó la propuesta: entre pasar la vergüenza de besar a su hermano en la mejilla, algo muy ajeno a ella o tener que decirle a su maestro que se olvidó el libro de ciencias, algo muy raro en ella, sin dudas su maestro la regañaría este día "No pienso hacerlo" Dijo firmemente, esperaría un momento a ver si podía conseguir su libro de otra forma. Lincoln infló la mejilla derecha molesto, luchó con la mirada con Lucy: al menos así lo creyó él, luego sus ojos brillaron con una idea, su hermanita debía dejar de ser tan testaruda.

"Whaah! Lushyy no me quiere! Incluso me visto como mujer por ella!" Él gritó en un llanto desgarrado, cayó de rodillas y abrazó a Lucy por la cintura, escondiendo el rostro en el vientre de esta "Escuchaste eso? Que horrible" Una curiosa dijo "Tratar así a alguien tan lindo es imperdonable!" Otra gritó "¿Cuantas chicas enfermas hay en este lugar?" Preguntó uno "Lincoln, no lo hagas" Mostrándose inmutable Lucy advirtió de manera fría, en su interior se arrepentía de no haberse ido "Whaah! A pesar de que la amo tanto! Incluso regalé mi cachorrito porque le molestaba!" Él volvió a llorar, sin dar chances a la chica de librarse "Owww~~~ Pobresillo~" Un grupo de chicas lloraron "Man eso es tan duro!" Otro dijo afligido "Maten a la bruja!" Un grito femenino salió desde el fondo "Ok, entiendo" Lucy aceptó la derrota, deteniendo el agitamiento a su alrededor, Lincoln la liberó y ella lo tomó por la mano derecha "Es broma!~" Él exclamó tras ponerse de pie, lanzó confeti mientras era guiado por su hermana: la completa falta de lágrimas o tristeza en el rostro de él "Ehhhh!? Volví a caer! Es genial!" "Lo sé! Es asombroso!" "Espera ¿Es un chico!?" "OYEE!"

-x-

Lucy llevó a Lincoln a un lugar algo apartado, al menos si tenía que hacer algo vergonzoso no lo haría con público: se recostó en el árbol, sus manos algo inquietas en el primer doblillo de su vestido, buscando concentración; pero era difícil con su hermano divertido mirándola "Hisss*" No pudo evitar hacerlo en un punto "Nop, Lucy grosera~" Él regaño, colocó un dedo sobre los labios pálidos de su hermana: se inclinó y la estrecho contra el árbol "Dime Lushhy... " Lincoln le murmuró al oído derecho, ella miró en la otra dirección, sus nervios aumentando "... ¿Quieres que te muerda?" Ella tembló como una hoja, un golpe de emoción: primera vez que Lincoln decía algo así "No... no lo harías" Dijo tragando duro, él se alejó "Hummm?~" La dejó en incógnita, y Lucy se sintió algo decepcionada. Su hermano volvió a señalar su mejilla derecha y ella sabía que hacer "suspiro*" Tras colocar las manos en el pecho de Lincoln, ella se colocó en puntas de pie, odiando que su hermano haya crecido más que ella: alcanzó la mejilla y dejó un casto beso de no más de cinco segundos, luego volvió a estar contra el árbol "Adiós" Concluyó esperando la entrega de su material didáctico "Nop~ Nop~ Nop~" Las manos de Lincoln cayeron sobre los hombros de ella, bajaron a los brazos apresándola "Voy a enseñarte como se hace~" Lucy volvió a temblar, la sonrisa de su hermano era depredadora y los ojos felinos: sin dudas Lincoln es un gato blanco, uno que cazo un cuervo.

-x-

El cuerpo de Lucy subió de temperatura de manera drástica, entre temblores mantuvo las manos apretadas frente al pecho. El primer beso fue en la mejilla izquierda, duró unos seis segundos similares a los que siguieron: el segundo fue en la mejilla derecha, luego en la nariz y también en la barbilla, ella se movió junto a Lincoln, sin poder evitar el revoltijo de sensaciones que sentía. Dio un pequeño gemido de sorpresa cuando fue besada en el cuello, un beso a cada lado, luego los labios de su hermano llegaron a la clavícula: ella aguanto la respiración y las ganas de reír cuando el cabello pureza comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Los últimos besos fueron en la piel expuesta de los hombros, al menos los creyó los últimos. Fue sorprendida con otro beso en la mejilla, el proceso fue repetido dos veces más.

Al terminar ella estaba agitada, se notaba sobretodo en su temblar: esperó recibir su libro y correr a esconderse en su instituto; pero al parecer su hermano tenía más planes ya que no la liberó "Lushy~ Lushy~ Lushy~ Eres tan linda~~~~" Lincoln ronroneo, haciendo círculos con sus pulgares sobre la piel sensible de la gótica "Creo que mereces una recompensa~" Volvió a ronronear, invadiendo el cuello de Lucy: ella jadeó al sentir de nuevo la respiración de Lincoln sobre su piel, se preguntó con más emoción si realmente lo haría. Cómo puro instinto ella expuso más su cuello, invitando de forma inconsciente, al menos eso se decía a sí misma "Chiuuuuu~~" Soplo Lincoln, haciendo que ella se retorciera por la sensación del aliento cálido contra la piel, un ruego se alojó en la garganta de Lucy: sería una mentirosa si dijera que no quería esto; pero no quería mostrarse tan obvia con su hermano. Sostuvo la respiración al sentir los caninos contra el cuello, fue un instante de agónica espera hasta que se encajaron "Ahhhhh~" Lucy no contuvo el gemido, no podía: el sonido que escapó de entre sus labios fue como ninguno que hayas hecho en sus trece años de existencia. Lincoln puso más fuerza en la mordida y tuvo que afianzar su agarré cambiando a abrazar a su hermana: las piernas de Lucy perdieron las fuerzas, y él la estrecho con firmeza por la cintura y los brazos, evitando que caiga. Hubo una tercera infusión de fuerza y Lucy volvió a gemir, encantada de sentir su sangre dejar su cuerpo. Lincoln succiono la sangre su lengua limpio, y mantuvo hasta que lo creyó conveniente. Lucy dejó su peso en el árbol, las manos de su hermano en la cintura también ayudó de soporte, el calor que ella sentía iba más allá de lo que recordaba. Llevó unos dedos hasta su cuello herido, alucinó al asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, de verdad había sido mordida "Lushy~~" Lincoln llamó su atención hablando un tanto raro, ella lo vio alejarse un tanto, lo suficiente para observarle mover sus labios como si masticara algo "Aaaaa~~" Lincoln abrió la boca amplia y sacó un poco la lengua: una mescla de sangre y saliva se mostró, algunas gotas rojas entintaron lo blanco de sus labios "!¡?" Lucy dió un grito mudo, sintió un golpe de electricidad desconocido en su zona media, cerró las piernas y ya estaría en el suelo si Lincoln no la estuviera sosteniendo. Su hermano paso la lengua por los labios, esparciendo la sangre en sobre lo blanco "Muaw!" Dijo y tenía un nuevo lápiz labial, uno hecho con su sangre: una extraña felicidad creció en su interior ante esto, él tragó "Mooo~~ Tu sangre es tan deliciosa Lushy~~" Declaró con una sonrisa divertida, sus mejillas sonrojadas; pero nada comparado con el estado de su hermanita, deseaba tan mal tomarle una foto aunque tal vez ya había hecho suficiente.

Lincoln dejó el libró en las manos aun temblando de Lucy, él se alejó brillando rejuvenecido: ella ahora estaba seguro del secreto de la belleza de su hermano "Bye Lucy~ I love you~~" Lincoln dijo y le mando un beso antes de irse, feliz más de lo que cabía. Lucy se quedó sostenida por el árbol, abofeteándose mentalmente, había estado sonriendo quién sabe desde cuándo "Suspiro*" Exhaló, abrazando el libro se dirigió al instituto, justo la campana sonaba: no tenía idea de cuando su cuerpo dejaría de estar caliente, y también... necesita acceso al baño antes que nada.

-x-

"Suspiro*" Ella salió del cubículo, no deseando pensar en lo que acababa de aceptar "Lucy?" Una voz captó su atención, una punk la observó de arriba a abajo y luego estalló en carcajadas "Que?" Preguntó algo molesta, su nueva compañera le agradaba hasta cierto punto "Nada, sólo parece que te diviertes con tu novio" Dijo la punk, divertida. Ella la ignoró, poco le importaba la opinión pública y corregir su relación con Lincoln no valía la pena. Fue al ir a lavar sus manos que lo notó: su rostro, cuello, clavícula y hombros, ahí donde Lincoln había besado estaban marcados labios blancos, y también la mordida se notaba ¿De verdad había cruzado la escuela hasta los baños viéndose así!? Gritó por dentro, un "puff" de vergüenza en su rostro "Ese Idiota!" Dijo, comenzando a lavarse con furia "Ja! Ya me imagino lo que hacen en lugares más privados!" La punk burló fastidiando, yéndose mientras reía de matera estruendosa "Muérete" Pensó Lucy, ahora más que nunca deseaba ir a un lugar oscuro y quedarse ahí hasta desaparecer.

-x-

Lincoln brillaba montado en su motocicleta modesta, su pequeña sonrisa exuberante, una felicidad envidiable: ni siquiera el saber que llagaba tarde a clases le afectaba, toda consecuencia era bienvenida por él. La imagen de la pequeña Lucy: temblando, sonrojada, salivando un poco y tan alejada de su fría calma. Y su sonrisa! esa algo extraña sonrisa que él consiguió: se encontraba desesperado por llegar a casa y pintarla, de hecho... "Khya!" Gritó más allá de la emoción, dando un cambio de rumbo "Al diablo la escuela!" Volvió a gritar, las miradas siempre estaban sobre él así que no tomó importancia, inspiración, inspiración más nítida no podía tener. No existía mayor inspiración para él, más perfecta, más forte' que sus hermanas y al demonio que estaba inspirado de momento "¡Avergonzar hermanas es lo mejor del mundo!" Gritó doblando una esquina sin el más mínimo culpabilidad "¡ Fuck Yeah!" Por instinto él lanzó su mano derecha y chocó la palma de la persona que gritó, quien venía en dirección opuesta en un automóvil "¡Avergonzar hermanas por siempre!" Gritó el desconocido que le dió los cinco, Lincoln alucinó mientras por el retrovisor derecho vio a quien quiera que sea elevando el pulgar "¡Yauuww!*" Él se abrazó a si mismo sin asimilar lo perfecto que había salido ese acto improvisado, algunos peatones se asustaron por esto; pero la motocicleta estaba preparada para estos imprevistos. Volviendo a tomar control, de él y el vehículo, Lincoln aceleró directo hacia su hogar.

-x-

"¿Qué rayos hicieron tú y Lincoln?" Al entrar a su cuarto, su al parecer eterna compañera Lynn atacó con esa pregunta. Lucy se quedó un momento en la puerta, observó a su hermana quien se preparaba para una ducha que le hacía falta, luego la gótica se dirigió a su cama. Cayó tras hacer caer su bolso sin ganas "Ha estado "Creando" desde antes de que llegará, mamá dice que no fue a la prepa" Lynn se giró, una toalla en su ante brazo izquierdo y un cambio de ropa también "Lo escuché diciendo Lucy esto y aquello, ya sabes a su estilo" Como era muy ajeno a su estilo la deportista no uso el apodo que Lincoln usaba para la gótica. Lucy colocó una almohada sobre su rostro y dió un grito ¿cómo no lo había pensado? Era obvio que haría Lincoln con la imagen única que ella le dió, y aún faltaba enfrentar la cena "¿Que...?" Lynn se cortó tras la sorpresa de ver a la reina de la oscuridad alterarse como la adolescente que era, luego reflexiono y unió puntos. Estalló en risas "¿No me digas que lo hizo!? " Preguntó muy divertida imaginando un sin fin de escenario, su hermana gimió lastimosamente "¿Que te hizo? No, no, no, espera! Prefiero escucharlo en la cena!" Más risas y Lucy no lo soporto, se quitó la almohada y puso de pie "Espero que sigas tú" Siseo con frialdad, su hermana dejo de reír "¿Ahhh? ¿Lincoln a mí? ¿En qué realidad?" Lynn burló y cruzó los brazos con presunción "Lo hizo con Luna, encontrará la manera, sólo espera: yo espero que sea peor de lo que me hizo" Como si fuera una maldición, Lucy movió sus manos frente a la deportista "Por favor, soy una roca no pueden avergonzarme, mucho menos una flor como Lincoln" Riendo Lynn se marchó a tomar una ducha "Sólo espera" Repitió Lucy, volvió a la cama a deprimirse hasta la cena "Solo... espero que no te muerda" Dijo recostada y preocupada ¿Lincoln no haría tal cosa, cierto? Es decir ¿Él no era de esos que mordía a una y luego a otra, verdad? Al menos no en el cuello, ya que era algo especial... ¿no? Sólo de ellos... sólo de ellos... Lucy volvió a sentir golpes de calor en su rostro, tomó la almohada para gritar en ella otra vez ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando!?

-x-

La última imagen importante del día era sobre la cena: Lucy tenis la cabeza contra la mesa, sus brazos ocultando su rostro, más por sus orejas rojas y el cómo vapor era irradiado por ella se podía asegurar un crítico estado de vergüenza. Lincoln ajeno a cualquier inquietud y sin perder sus buenos modales, comentaba lo hecho con su gótica favorita. Sus padres careciendo de preocupación o molestia por lo escuchado, disfrutaban del simple hecho de escuchar a su hijo. Las hermanas menores reían a su manera, exceptuando al centro de la anécdota y a Lisa. De las mayores solo se encontraban Lynn y Luna: la deportista reía sin muchas restricciones, recibiendo miradas de reproche cuando hacía mucho alboroto. La música por otro lado, dió un "Te entiendo hermana" en un intento de animar a Lucy, funcionó un poco. Así la cena continuó en paz relativa.

Lincoln se gira hacia la pared mientras todo se detiene "Oh, hola. Sip, sé que se están preguntando mucho, pero todo a su tiempo. Esta historia se desarrollará en cortos, a veces no tan cortos, y de manera no continua y o al azar. Relatos de mi vida y o de mis hermanas, así hasta pintar una gran imagen! No es genial!? Pero en fin, bye~~~" Lincoln se gira y después vuelve algo avergonzado "Oh my, casi lo olvidó. Este capítulo se titula "Lucy ama las mordidas" Y está historia es kortos con k de kawai~ ! Ahora sí adiós!" Lincoln hace un corazón con las manos y la pantalla se vuelve en negro.

-X-

Cute, cute, cute. Sé que la idea de Lincoln Traps (personaje masculino que parece mujer o viceversa) puede ser rara, chocante o Oc; pero a mi entender realmente no lo es tanto, en mi análisis de la personalidad de Lincoln a lo largo de la serie es que se pueden destacar varios puntos que apoyarían este desarrollo. Como su conocimiento en la moda y sentido de esta, su delicadeza en ciertos aspectos, el usar maquillaje y vestirse de mujer en ciertos capítulos. También quizás el rasgo más elemental: la sensibilidad. Considero a Lincoln un personaje sensible y cariñoso, también porque no decirlo, dulce! Claro está que yo exageró esto y lo seguiré haciendo, y también tiene varios porque en esta historia su personalidad, me gusta usar diferentes desarrollos para él en las historias que estoy escribiendo, pero creo que siempre terminara como un personaje Traps, me gusta la idea de un protagonista así. Esta solo es una breve explicación, no quisiera aburrir a nadie con algo más extenso, y respectos a las hermanas solo puedo decir que trato de no despegarme del guion con ellas, la mayoría. Y por último, aun no estoy seguro de si esta historia será Loudcest, seguramente será muy insinuante en este tema como este capítulo, y tal vez sea o no, como dijo Vega, soy una criatura caprichosa. Adiue soy Crismoster25 :3

Lucy Is sooooooooooo Kawaii!


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer?: La siguiente historia es sin ánimo de lucro, los personajes de Loud house pertenecen a su dueño original y Nickelodeon, yo solo uso los personajes para darle otro sabor a tan gran serie como cualquier fanboy :3

Portada: La portada es de mi autoría, si gustáis poder buscarla en mi cuenta de Devianart, Crismoster25, creo que también hay un link en mi perfil de esta página -_-

Kortos con K de Kawai! :3

Mi hermano mayor puede tener malos días...

Una nube negra se había posado sobre Lincoln esa semana: el lunes fracasó un examen sorpresa y por lo tanto se despidió de la idea de ser un estudiante número uno. El martes una especie de supera polilla, cortesía de Lisa, atacó su guardarropa destruyendo varias de sus finas prendas: su hermana dijo que pagaría el daño y aún no lo había hecho. El jueves, al no poder dormir la noche anterior llego tarde a clases y olvidó en su hogar el trabajo que tenía que entregar, la razón de su insomnio: Lynn nuevamente había tenido una pelea con Lucy, por lo tanto nuevamente había pasado una noche en el Shathow Lincoln. Al tener quince y su hermana mayor diecisiete, el compartir una cama individual se volvió muy~~ incómodo~~~. Él tuvo que aceptar como las mayorías de las veces que de Lynn se trataba, por su integridad física: la mano de su hermana se volvió más pesada con los años. Él podría parecer una chica; pero es plenamente un chico, y como cualquier chico adolescente que comparta la cama con una joven mujer, reaccionara de cierta manera a los roces y demás. También está el hecho de que se acostumbró a esperar cierto desenlace de una chica en su cama, cortesía de su novia Ronnie Ann, Lincoln se avergüenza cada vez que recuerda, sus mejillas se tiñen de color cereza; pero está vez no.

Es viernes y sin caber dudas el peor día de todos: al estar Clyde enfermo con gripe, él tuvo que hacer el viaje y retornó de la secundaria en solitario, fue cuando inició. Una quincena al menos de adolecentes lo invitaron a salir, algunas eran chicas, otros chicos, algunos mayores que él y otros menores. El los rechazo a tod s como siempre tratando de ser lo más amable que podía: esto lo retrasó bastante. No entendía por qué sucedía, después de todo en cada red social específica que él tiene novia, sus fotos de perfil son de él y Ronnie Ann, las personas en su entorno saben que son novios ¿Así que por qué rayos seguían apareciendo este tipo de personas? Él no sabía la respuesta. El camino fue tortuoso, en un punto tres chicas tiraban de su brazo izquierdo y dos chicos de su brazo derecho. Cuando se decidió a usted sus pulseras Zap* apareció su caballera de brillante armadura. Ronnie Ann llegó como un torbellino de furia, y una pila de adolecentes maltrechos quedó en la grava. Lincoln emocionado y sonrojado espero un beso, un saludo o un abrazo: en su fantasiosa mente espero que su novia lo tomara en sus fuertes brazos y le quitará el aliento con los labios, no sucedió. Él fue abofeteado y escuchó un "¡Siempre haces esto!" de parte de su pareja. Él quedó más que furioso, viendo a Ronnie Ann subir en su bici y marcharse. El resto del camino fue un camino de ira en aumento, él hacía todo lo humanamente posible para que el mundo comprenda que ya tenía novia, no es su culpa nada de lo que sucedía. Al llegar nuevamente tarde a clases, un chico lo esperaba en la entrada de la institución con una flor en las manos: Lincoln lo tomó por los hombros, sus pulseras se unieron y recubrieron las manos hasta ser guantes sin dedos *ZAP* *ZAP* *ZAP* se escuchó junto a un brillo azulado, el cuerpo del chico cayó al suelo al mejor estilo de caricatura electrificada "Te amo" Dijo de igual manera, antes de quedar inconsciente. Lincoln lanzó un grito de frustración antes de entrar a la secundaria.

No volvió a ver a Ronnie Ann el resto del día, si su novia lo quería evitar él no la encontraría, no ayudaba el no compartir clases. El retorno a casa fue sin peticiones a salir; pero no mejoro. Sus sandalias nuevas tenían una falla, a mitad de camino el tacón derecho se salió: no entró en pánico ni nada por esto, siempre fue de tener un plan B; pero al buscar sus sandalias de repuestos en su amplio bolso, no lo encontró, si una nota "Hey Linc, tomaré tus sandalias prestadas, son muy lindas~~ Besos Leni, o se escribe Lincoln?" Él suspiró, maldijo un poco y se dispuso a caminar el resto del camino a pie descalzo: entre romper el otro tacón y emparejar quedándose sin garantía, prefirió la garantía.

No camino mucho cuando un perro grande, un Gran Danés se colocó en su caminó, Lincoln trató de evitarlo pero pronto notó que la cosa era con él, cuando el animal inició los gruñidos empezó a asustarse. Él buscó de forma rápida algo en su bolso que lo ayudará si era atacado, al abrir uno de los estuches encontró el problema: alimento de perros y otra nota "Aquí el alimento que acordamos, ahora no te debo nada" La letra era sin dudas de Lynn, y si era algo relacionado con animales no podría tratarse de nadie más que Lana. Lincoln no pensó dos veces si el alimento era especial ni nada, tomó la pequeña bolsa y la lanzó al Gran Danés... este la tragó entera sin dejar que toqué el suelo. El rostro de él se volvió azul al ver al animal totalmente insatisfecho, trató de negociar y explicar que ya no tenía más, no funcionó obviamente. Maldijo a sus hermanas al empezar a correr por su vida.

Entre esquivar personas que no parecían interesadas en ayudarle, por miedo al animal o estar divertidos con su situación, y el hecho de que sabía que sería alcanzado: al no podemos usar el Zap* él buscó su último recurso. Encontró otra nota en lugar de su gas pimienta de defensa personal "Necesitaré esto para el próximo concierto hermano! Conseguiré las lágrimas de-" Destruyó la nota con ira, Luna siendo agredida por agentes de seguridad es lo que deseaba ver en ese momento.

Fue acorralado a minutos de eso, un árbol detrás de él y enfrente el perro sediento de sangre al parecer. Activó el Zap* y espero no ser mordido antes de que el artefacto alcanzara al animal. Por primera vez la suerte brilló cuando la dueña hizo su aparición, el Gran Danés se volvió completamente manso. Él volvió a la tranquilidad, suspiró mientras la mujer joven se disculpaba "Ya se! Cómo disculpa te invitó al cine esta noche!" Exclamó con una sonrisa sugerente, su edad seguramente la de Lori. Lincoln devolvió la sonrisa; pero con una clara frialdad: él colocó su mano derecha en la cabeza del perro y la izquierda en la mejilla de la dueña, el Zap* seguía activo y estaba completamente cargado.

-x-

Lincoln al fin vio su hogar, más que nunca necesitando llegar a el: porque claro faltaba la cereza del postre, una maravillosa llovía comenzó a caer al dejar dos seres casi carbonizados sobre la acera. El agua hermosa caída del cielo arruinó por completo su cabello y maquillaje, su ropa pegándose de forma incómoda a su cuerpo, su bolso por suerte impermeable: él en su esplendor de belleza, se encontraba caminando sin calzado, empapado hasta de cabeza a pies, debajo de sus ojos líneas deformes de tono negro, en la barbilla un tono blanco que antes era lápiz labial, su cabello pureza carente de brillo y desordenado. El mejor día de la vida pensó, mejorando y mejorando, por cierto, eso es sarcasmo.

Un auto pasó y un charco se levantó, lodo, ramas y otras porquerías; pero el ingrediente especial fue que por el susto Lincoln cayó en el césped, más lodo. Notó que era su patio, quiere llorar, para que mentir. Sus ojos llorosos mientras ven al cielo.

"Lincoln!" Él escupió quedando sin aire cuando una niña saltó sobre su estómago "¿También saliste a jugar con el lodo!?" Lana preguntó emocionada.

"Lana sal de encima!" Lincoln ordenó molestó en un grito, sus ojos enfrentando a los de sus hermanita. Ella asintió, algo herida.

Él se puso de pie tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la casa: al llegar al porche se detuvo, giró su cabeza y notó a Lana aún sentada donde la dejo. Lincoln suspiró, dejó el bolso cerca de la puerta y regresó.

"Lana estás bien?" Él cuestionó al estar a un lado de la niña, esta respondió asintiendo "Hay Lana lo siento, tuve un día malo pero no debí gritarte" Se puso de rodillas y envolvió a su hermanita, el lodo y la lluvia como temas menores: él no gritaba, ni se molestaba con sus hermanas de esa forma, no desde que comenzó su cambio. Comprendió que su arrebato allá lastimado a la niña en sus brazos.

"¿Jugaras conmigo?" Lana elevó su carita, sus ojos grandes y negros brillando, su labio inferior saliendo y temblando. Lincoln lo dudo una décima de segundo, su debilidad su familia: sonrió tal vez por primera vez en el día y asintió. Lana lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas, feliz en lo que cabía.

-X-

Luna observaba desde la sala: Lincoln se quitó el lazo blanco que se confundía con el cabello, desarmando el extraño bollo que lo caracteriza. Ella se inclinó contra el cristal mientras su hermano sacudió la cabellera color pureza con movimientos de cabeza bajo la lluvia "Qué haces?" "Ahh!" Luna dió un salto juntó al gritó, se giró roja para encontrar a Lynn.

"N-Nada hermana!" Rió un poco antes de cerrar las cortinas "Creo que mamá te está buscando" Dijo, para comenzar a empujar a su menor.

"Si ajá" Con sarcasmo Lynn evitó a su mayor y abrió las cortinas, escuchó un "rayos" de parte de Luna. La deportista centró su mirada en Lana y Lincoln, una burla hacia la música de la familia murió en su garganta: su hermano estaba de lado hacia ellas, completamente ignorante de sus miradas. Con el cabello cayendo por la espalda y hombros, Lincoln desabrocho la blusa transparente, y se la quitó con calma: dejó la prenda en manos de Lana quien lucía impaciente y prosiguió a quitarse el top blanco, de forma lenta. Una gota de sudor rodó por la mejilla de la deportista, sintió a Luna a su lado; pero no le presto mayor atención. Lincoln también dejó el top en manos de la menor al frente, tras un suspiro inicio el proceso de estiramiento de brazos, sus jóvenes músculos marcándose a sus movimientos. Lynn mejor conocedora del tema, analizó detenidamente el avance muscular de su hermano: él ya le había dejado en claro que no buscaba fuerza ni ningún otro atributo, sólo una vida sana y una musculatura similar a las que uno encontraría en obras de artes renacentistas, delgadez sin llegar a los huesos y ni a los músculos exagerados. Fitness sería lo más cercano en la jerga moderna para definir la aspiración. Lynn notó el marcar de los pectorales, abdominales, hombros: ligeras líneas que conforman planos de musculatura, sin dudas el objetivo que Lincoln se propuso podía ser alcanzado, pensó ella.

Lana pareció decir algo, la lluvia la silencio y poco importaba para las chicas que observaban desde la sala, Lincoln sólo agitó la mano con pereza, restando importancia. Prosiguió a deshacerse de su última prenda exterior: sus pantalones de mezclilla recortados, cualquiera que lo viera sabría de inmediato lo incómodo que es llevarlos mojados.

"¿Qué hacen?" "Ahhh!" "Ehh!?" Luna y Lynn gritaron; pero no sé giraron para ver a la obvia hermana que las asustó: frente a ellas había algo mejor que ver.

*Suspiro* Dejó ir Lucy, se colocó al lado de Lynn para ver qué captaba tanto la atención de sus hermanas. Observó a Lincoln, que por alguna razón estaba casi desnudo en el patio, y a medio camino de quitarse los pantalones: esto no es un evento realmente extraño, su hermano es conocido por carecer de ropa al leer cómics; aunque ciertamente el hábito fue modificado con los años para ser más "respetable", hasta leer de esa forma en su habitación o hacerlo con una blusa y pantaloncillos en la sala. También en la actualidad no es difícil encontrar a Lincoln sólo en ropa interior o sin ella, las mejillas sonrojadas de Lucy mientras recordaba: si una conocía el horario en el cual su hermano solía probarse ropa, que era una actividad nocturna que duraba cerca de una hora, y como la puerta de la habitación estaba siempre abierta, sólo es cuestión de ser silenciosa. Sus hermanas también lo hacen! Así que ella no tendría ningún tipo de carga de conciencia.

Pero la verdad es que había algo diferente está vez, tal vez la lluvia o el hecho de que Lincoln cada día crecía. Sin dudas algo había que hacía que no quisiera apartar sus ojos escondidos del cuerpo de su hermano. Este se quitó los pantalones con la tranquilidad y elegancia de una flor, de forma lenta revelando unos bóxeres de color sorpresivamente negro. La ropa interior pegándose casi como una segunda piel, dejando poco a la imaginación: Lucy escuchó un suspiro de parte de sus hermanas y tal vez ella también dió uno.

Lincoln se giró hacia ellas sin mirarlas, su vista dirigida hacia el segundo piso para saludar.

Lucy se inclinó contra el cristal asombrada, un *pock* se escuchó al chocar su frente con el vidrio pero no le importó: su concentración más allá en un segundo, el tiempo detenido. Al moverse Lincoln dejó que su cabello pureza le cubriera la mitad izquierda del rostro, su único ojo visible aún mantenía un camino negro debajo lo que dió una apariencia "llamativa" para la preadolescente que es Lucy.

"Oye no empujes" Lynn ordenó, pechando con la cadera, la gótica no se dejó mover y comenzó a empujar también "Tú no empujes" Respondió por lo bajo, detuvo la mano derecha de su hermana cuando está quiso alejarla "¿Quieren dejar de pelear?" Luna intervino; pero claro, eran Loud's por lo que la respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia.

-X-

Lincoln observó a tres de sus hermanas luchar en la sala, se encogió de hombros, no tenía el tiempo y debía ante nada cumplir su compromiso con Lana. Así que dejó su ropa en el porche y se dirigió a la niña: si bien estar en ropa interior sería algo que no haría por muchas razones, teniendo en cuenta lo incómodo que es la ropa mojada y las calles estaban desérticas de personas por la lluvia, sin dudas era una situación que se lo podía permitir.

"Así que Lana ¿Que haremos?" Preguntó sonriendo, bastante a gusto con la liberación de estar en ropa interior: la lluvia seguía un ritmo veraniego, cálida si se quiere; pero él estimaba que en unos veinte minutos más o menos arrastraría a su hermanita adentro para evitar que se enfermen.

"¿¡!?" Lincoln cerró los ojos y la boca, una bola de lodo justo en el rostro hizo *Splash* Apartó lo mejor que pudo lo que quedó del fango de su vista, sus ojos sorprendidos, enojados y más sorprendidos. Lana se reía a carcajadas y lo señalaba con una mano, la otra sosteniéndose el estómago "Oh, así quieres jugar?" Lincoln sonrió con una clara malicia, obviamente su rostro es terreno sagrado.

(Hey soy yo dirigiéndome a ti a través de la cuarta pared! Abro paréntesis para advertir obvias representaciones cartonescas y actividades lodescas que se recomiendan NO efectuar en la vida real, si no eres un Loud y un profesional en juegos del lodo por favor no intentar esto en sus casas, yare~ yare~ Nos vemos al final~)

"Eh?.. L-Lincoln? M-Mamá dijo que ya no podías hacer eso!" La pequeña de nueve reclamó cuando fue retirada del suelo, sus nervios obvios ante la sonrisa de su hermano y claras intenciones.

"Hum~ Cierto~ cierto~... Pero mamá no está aquí, verdad~~?" Él tomó a su hermana de lado, las pequeñas muñecas y tobillos entraron perfectamente en sus manos, Lana quedó como una especie de becerro atado: ella negó y negó con la cabeza y él asintió y asintió "Toma aire~" Cantó y sin otro remedio la niña tuvo que obedecer.

Lincoln cogió fuerza y empezó a girar en el lugar sobre el talón izquierdo, con su pie derecho se daba velocidad, su expresión en la emoción. Lana sostenida sólo cerró los ojos, arrepentida en parte, por otra parte estaba emocionada.

Él alcanzó una velocidad sorprendente, ambos comenzaron a marearse, inclino su cintura hacia atrás mientras el efecto giros hacia que Lana se eleve. Dio un último giró y cambió totalmente la trayectoria, de forma impecable la niña salió disparada hacia arriba

"Whaaaa!" Gritó mientras ascendía sin frenos hasta superar la altura del segundo piso. Lincoln por fuerza de inercia quedó tirado en el césped lodoso más no perdió el tiempo a pesar del mareo.

Lana sonrió mientras miró al cielo; pero al llegar al pico de altura su sonrisa fue cambiada por muecas de quejidos. Su hermano comenzó el acribillamiento, como a un pato con una ametralladora. La niña sintió cada bola de lodo impactando en su pequeña espalda. Escuchó claramente la risa demencial entre el ruido de la lluvia.

El momento fue fugas y la gravedad hizo su trabajo "Oh, oh" Dijo Lana al no recibir más impactós y supo lo que vendría, la sensación de vértigo llenado su barriga.

"Ahhh!" Fue el grito de su hermanita, claro está que Lincoln ya estaba más que preparado: la técnica "Jump lil sisters" Pudo haber nacido por una necesidad con Lily y luego fue perfeccionada con Lisa y Lola; pero sin dudas Lana con nueve y en un clima lluvioso era su Everest, su reto personal del día. Elevó las manos calculando a la espalda y las piernas, cuando sintió el peso deslizó y acuno a la niña: fueron tres impactos que redujo, cambiando su postura en cada uno, al primero bajo los brazos sin soltar a Lana. Al segundo se arrodilló y volvió a bajar los brazos y finalmente dejo a su hermanita en el césped, sana y salva, limpia no ya que estaba cubierta de lodo.

"Pheow" Dijo Lincoln ante el esfuerzo usado, rió por lo bajo mientras se inclinó sobre Lana: los ojos de la pequeña como círculos de atontamiento "¿Estas bien Lana~~?" Él cantó, feliz como una lombriz.

"Creo que voy a vomitar!" La niña se sentó con las manos en la boca "Eew! Eew! Eew!" Lincoln le dió la espalda y se alejó, dió saltitos mientas agitaba las manos, su rostro adquiriendo un tono verde. Más no escuchó el *buawww" Típico y repulsivo, pronto fue objeto de disparos con lodos, la risa malvada y divertida de la pequeña mentirosa "Esto es la guerra!" Fue el grito divertido del único hijo de la familia Loud.

-X-

Lincoln ingreso a la casa cargando a Lana sobre los hombros; aunque se detuvo en la puerta, revisó una última vez si logro quitar la mayor parte del lodo de ambos: estaban lo suficientemente limpios para no hacer un desastre de camino al baño "Lincoln duchémonos juntos" Hubo un quiebre en la atmósfera tras la petición de Lana. Él notó a sus tres hermanas en la sala quedarse extrañamente quietas en sus lugares "No le se Lana" Lincoln llevó un dedo al mentón, en gesto de reflexión.

"Ehhhh? ¿Por qué?" La niña lo tomó del las mejillas y lo guío a subir la mirada, ella se inclinó lo suficiente hacia adelante para verse cara a cara: él comenzó a flaquear ante la mirada intensa de la niña. Hubo otro movimiento general en la sala, pasos apresurados y las tres estaban apretadas en el umbral.

"Ya no eres tan pequeña Lana" Luna intervino tras lograr mandar atrás suyo a Lucy y Lynn.

"¿Lincoln por qué no podemos?" La niña ignoró olímpicamente a su hermana, el nombrado se rió un poco "Porque ya no eres tan pequeña~" Respondió divertido "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Lana frunció el pequeño entrecejo, apretando sus manos en las mejillas de él: quien realmente pensó esa pregunta.

"¿Cuando dejé de ducharme con ustedes?" Se giró lo suficiente y apartó las manos inquietas de la niña en sus hombros, ambos se centraron en sus otras hermanas. Estas retrocedieron ante la repentina pregunta.

"A los nueves hermano" Luna aseguró, peleando con la mirada con Lola que le hacía caras por frustrar sus planes.

"A los diez... es decir creo, no sé, no recuerdo esas cosas" Con las mejillas sonrojadas Lynn cruzó los brazos, mirando en otra dirección.

"A los treces" Todos se inmediato se centraron en Lucy, sus hermanas con una clara exigencia de aclaración. Lincoln inclinó la cabeza a un lado, al igual que Lana.

"Estoy muy seguro que recordaría algo así" Concluyó él: recordaba por supuesto a que edad dejó de ducharse con cada una de sus hermanas, siempre es divertido ver las reacciones ante la pregunta "Fue a los diez también" Recordó cuando sus padres dijeron que ya era mayor para compartir de esa forma con Lucy y Lynn.

"Tú entraste cuando yo estaba en la tina..." La gótica inicio, obviamente inconforme con lo escuchado "... Te duchaste ignorándome completamente" Ella apretó los puños al lado del cuerpo, su tono levemente elevado demostrando su ira ante el recuerdo: lejos de creerle, Lincoln se rió.

"Hay Lucy tú y tus bromas~" Él agitó la mano derecha de lado a lado y con la izquierda se cubrió un poco la boca "Ser ignorada de manera tan vigorosa sería devastador para cualquiera~" Concluyó que por ende él no pudo haberle hecho algo así a su hermana, sin importar que siempre se olvidará de Lucy, eso sería una exageración.

Las otras hermanas observaron con compasión a la gótica, Lincoln podía ser tan cruel a veces "Seh... devastador" De forma fantasmagórica Lucy se retiró al sofá, quedó boca abajo, tal vez llorando de forma silenciosa.

"Oh, es bueno verlos mamá y papá" El albino saludo a sus padres con las manos juntas "Lana quiere ducharse conmigo, yo no estoy seguro ¿Ustedes que creen?" La niña en sus hombros se movió con expectación.

"Claro mi adorado y único hijo ¿Por qué no?" Exclamó la cabeza de la familia, sonriéndole a su empapado y alegre muchacho.

"Papá! No lo digas así!" Cómo siempre Lynn no tolero la manera de hablar del viejo. El hombre se encogió de hombros: técnicamente no estaba mal lo que dijo, ya que Lincoln es su único hijo varón.

"Cariño, Lana ya no es tan pequeña y Lincoln ya es un joven hombre" Rita recordó a su esposo, ambos a mitad de las escaleras. Lynn padre se giró a ella incrédulo "Pero... es Lincoln" La mujer se enmudeció ante tan brillante alegato, llevó una mano a la barbilla en contemplación.

"Tienes que estar bromeando mamá" Luna gruño, recordando el día que se le prohibió sin chances a discusión la divertida actividad de ducharse con un pequeño de cabello pureza. Como si fuera poco se le dejo a ella el decirle a ese pequeño.

Lynn dió un gruñido, concordante con su mayor a un lado, las duchas fueron más aburridas sin su hermano para molestar.

"Calma, dejen que lo discutamos con su madre" El hombre se giró con su esposa, dando la espalda al resto.

"Lincoln~~~" Lana volvió a atraer la mirada hermano, tratando de convencerlo con una expresión de cachorro. El adolescente la observó pensante.

"Si no vuelvo a encontrar alimentos de mascotas en mi bolso, podría hacer algo" Concluyó Lincoln, el incidente del Gran Danés volviendo a él: había comentado algo durante la guerra de lodo.

"Lo prometo! Aunque fue la idiota de Lynn quien lo puso hay" La niña asintió y luego señaló de forma despectiva a su hermana.

Lynn frunció el ceño y dió un paso de forma amenazante hacia sus menores: más que lista a agredir por esa falta de respeto. Lincoln no fue lento y retrocedió un paso, su hermana mayor insistió en acercarse así que él no tuvo de otras. La derecha del joven fue rápida, como una flecha hasta la mejilla izquierda de la deportista que se sorprendió; pero claro, no había forma de que Lincoln golpease a una de sus adoradas hermanas.

"~Te amo Lynn~" La contundente y sincera declaración, miel sobre miel en el tono, más la caricia en la mejilla: fue un ataque crítico que la deportista no pudo ver venir. El rostro se volvió rojo como el 25 en su camiseta, se apartó del tacto suave de su hermano y comenzó a frotase la mejilla como tratando de limpiarse: su expresión en una furia de vergüenza.

"Ja, siempre funciona~" Lincoln hizo los cincos a Lana; pero la niña no respondió el gesto, está miró en otra dirección con el ceño fruncido e inflamando las mejillas. Él trató con Luna pero la música también le negó los cinco, sólo agitó la cabeza de lado a lado en rechazo con una expresión neutra. Lincoln no sé detuvo mucho en Lucy ya que seguía en el sofá, asomando su cabeza indagando la situación, tal vez: es difícil saber cuándo solo se ve cabello y la nariz. Por suerte su padre bajo el resto de las escaleras y le dió los cincos: sería feo que lo dejen colgado cuando había evitado una pelea entre hermanas.

"Tengo una idea~" Lincoln prosiguió, el resto centrados en su persona, a excepción de Lynn "Que tal si usamos trajes de baño, así mientras las pequeñas se hacen a la idea" Él sonrió ante su idea, esperó a la respuesta de su madre que llegaba a los pies de la escaleras, con las manos juntas a su espalda.

"Me parece justo" La madre dió luz verde y se giró hacia su esposo "Opino igual, bien hecho hijo" El hombre felicitó.

Todo resuelto Lincoln y Lana se sonrieron. Fue un instante y una idea cruzó la mente de las otras chicas, frustradas de no haber pensado algo así en el pasado.

"Tal vez yo pudiera...!" Lucy logró escabullirse entre sus dos hermanas y trató de sugirir; pero Lynn le cubrió la boca y tiró hacia ella "Yo...!" Luna impidió a la deportista hablar, y la arrastró hacia la sala, Lucy siendo sostenida también fue arrastrada.

Lincoln y Lana observaron el extraño suceso; pero restaron importancia y se dirigieron escaleras arriba.

-x-

"Qué rayos iban a decir?" Luna indagó con enojó, vio a sus padres ir hacia la cocina "No finjas! También pensaste en hacerlo!" Lynn acusó haciendo sonrojar a la música "C-Claro que no! Además, tanto quieren ducharse con Lincoln?" Fue el momento de la deportista de sonrojarse "Y-Yo sólo pensé que era un buen lugar para tomar venganza, no te hagas ideas equivocadas!" Lynn le dió la espalda, cruzando los brazos debajo del pecho.

"Suspiro* Ninguna de las dos lo hubiera conseguido... son muy viejas" Lucy intervino molesta ante la pérdida de oportunidad, ella sin dudas hubiera sido aceptada: pertenece a las hermanas menores después de todo. Trató de irse a su habitación pero dos manos la detuvieron por los hombros, notó por la fuerza del agarre a sus hermanas bastante enojadas.

"!?" Lucy no pudo gritar de indignación, mientras era estrujada en un sándwich de hermanas mayores "Ahh? Viejas? Seguramente querías decir grandes, pequeña envidiosa" Lynn con una sonrisa de superioridad, presionó su copa F en el rostro de la gótica "Si chica! Seguramente te gustaría llegar a ser tan grande!" Luna apoyó presionando desde atrás con su copa G, burlándose plenamente del pequeño cuerpo entre ellas "Dime pequeña ¿Aún sigues en la zona B?" La música insistió en su ataque al orgullo de la pre-adolescente "Si sigues así las gemelas van a superarte!" Lynn inició las carcajadas, seguidas por Luna.

"Agh!" La deportista gritó de sorpresa y dolor, se alejó de Lucy que le mordió un pecho. La gótica se liberó de Luna y como un borrón negro y rápido corrió hacia las escaleras, se detuvo a los pies de esta. Se giró revelando como con los brazos cubría sus nacientes pechos, y un rostro rojo de humillación "Tengo sólo doce! Creceré pero nunca seré una vaca como ustedes!" Fue el grito de rabia de Lucy, lamentación en parte: se dirigió escaleras arriba a toda prisa, en busca de un escondite oscuro donde curar su orgullo.

"Ven aquí pequeño engendro!" Lynn persiguió sin perder tiempo, lista para hacer pagar la mordida que aún resentía.

Luna se tiró de espalda al sofá, suspiró con frustración mientras paso una mano por su cabello. Tras un minuto y corroborar que se encontraba sola, llevó sus manos al estómago "Lucy está loca" Concluyó tras examinar su cuerpo, encendió la tv para olvidar el tema; aunque realmente no pudo hacerlo.

-x-

Lincoln examinó la tina, con la cantidad de agua y temperatura ideal se dispuso a cerrar el grifo. La ducha en si ya había finalizado, él y Lana ya habían quitado toda la suciedad de si, también implementado los productos de higiene: Lola quien había llegado de improviso hizo lo mismo.

Ahora simplemente el hecho de entrar a la tina para relajarse: Lincoln se recostó en el extremo izquierdo de la tina, sus brazos descansan en los bordes. Las niñas sin perder tiempo se acunaron en su pecho, aún pequeñas se acomodaron bien. La única diferencia entre las gemelas es el color del traje de baño, azul para Lana y rosa para Lola.

Las niñas rieron cuando Lincoln les hizo cosquillas en el vientre, él se inclinó y plantó un beso en las coronas "Gracias chicas, siempre me recuerdan qué bueno es tener una familia grande. Las amo~" Las estrecho más y ellas como pudieron se giraron "Awwww~ Nosotras también Lincoln~~" Dijeron para abrazarlo por el cuello, se mantuvieron asi un momento.

Volvieron a la posición de relajación, disfrutando de la extraña calma en la casa Loud. Esa fue la última imagen del día.

-Lo bueno de tener una gran familia, es que siempre habrá alguien que te animé en un mal día- -El capítulo de hoy se tituló "Pon algo de lodo sobre lo blanco y be happy!" Y para concretar la idea, un pequeño extra.

EXTRA:

Lucy se observó en el espejo de pie examinándose, se colocó mostrando el perfil izquierdo de su figura y luego el derecho, siempre centrada en su pecho "Suspiro*" Exhaló con depresión, notó al bajar la mirada un bra tirado en el suelo: por el tamaño era sin dudas de Lynn. Lo pensó detenidamente, pros y contras rastrillando en su mente.

Finalmente lo tomó, se lo probó sin muchos miramientos. Fue caer en un pozo, casi un suicidio emocional: cincos años no podían hacer tanta diferencia pensó, el espacio que sobraba en el brazier era un broma cruel, cómo poner un florero a un caracol.

Notó demasiado tarde que no estaba sola, se giró en el acto: Lincoln inclinado en el marco de la puerta. Lucy abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, excusas llegaron y murieron antes de que las exprese por lo ridículas que eran "Suspiro*" Sintió el rostro comenzando a calentarse "Por favor no les digas a nadie" Pidió juntando las manos, tenía una idea muy clara de lo que le esperaba si sus hermanas se enteraban.

Ella en el silencio que se formó, notó que su hermano no la miraba con burla, de hecho su expresión estaba alejada de la risa. Conocía esa expresión, esa media sonrisa y brillo en la mirada: era un expresión fraternal o maternal, la apariencia de Lincoln solía confundir, incluso a ella; pero era extraño que la mirara de esa forma, con la única de las hermanas que él uso esa mirada fue con Lily.

Lincoln pareció reaccionar, se separó del marco de la puerta y camino hasta Lucy: está en un rápido movimiento se quitó el bra y lo tiró hacia algún lado al azar "Je, así que ya llegaste a esa edad" Él dijo al ponerse al frente, ella sólo lo observó en la duda, él estiró la derecha y la colocó en la corona de la gótica.

"Supongo que ya no puedo verte como una niña pequeña" Lucy no detuvo a su hermano de revolverle el cabello, ella estaba más centrada en el estado de este: un hecho demasiado "llamativo" desde la expresión al tono era una oda al vacío y a la melancolía que ella sólo en libros había conocido. Alguien cómo Lincoln no podía comportarse así ante la perspectiva del paso del tiempo! Pensó Lucy alterada pero sin demostrarlo en el exterior "Suspiro*" Exhaló su hermano paralizándola. Lincoln le dió la espalda para marcharse "Oh, mamá dijo que bajaras, la cena estará lista en unos minutos" Fue lo último que escucho de su hermano antes de que este saliese.

Tras un momento Lucy volvió su mirada al espejo... Es vergüenza lo que siente, no está feliz de que su hermano la vea más como una mujer que como una niña, ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco hay otros sentimientos o emociones despertadas en ella, sólo es vergüenza! Gritó en su interior al ver su rostro rojo en el reflejo.


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer?: La siguiente historia es sin ánimo de lucro, los personajes de Loud house pertenecen a su dueño original y Nickelodeon, yo solo uso los personajes para darle otro sabor a tan gran serie como cualquier fanboy :3

Portada: La portada es de mi autoría, si gustáis poder buscarla en mi cuenta de Devianart, Crismoster25, creo que también hay un link en mi perfil de esta página -_-

La conversación que no fue...

Lincoln suspiró, limpió un poco el sudor de su frente: con trece años no debería estar en una situación así; no obstante, nunca estuvo en el rango de la gente normal. El entrar a la adolescencia no fue simple para él, como seguramente no lo es para muchos.

El tomar cada año más gusto a la ropa femenina y sus formas, como también sentirse más cómodo con maquillaje fue una señal clara; pero al mismo tiempo no había cambiado mucho. Esto no es un problema, ya había aceptado el hecho un año atrás: lo creyó realmente el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.

-x-

"¿Lincoln ya podemos abrir los ojos?" Lola y Lana preguntaron por décima vez "Si! Ya fueron como quince minutos!" "Trece con dos centésimas para ser exacto" Lisa corrigió a Lynn, quien pensó lo inútil que fue el dato de su hermana "Sólo denme un momento! N-No sean impaciente" Pidió él denotando gran nerviosismo, se giró solo a corroborar que nadie espiaba.

Toda la familia Loud importante se encontraba, incluido su venerado abuelo; aunque claro que por video chat, el mayor ya tenía una idea de que iba todo. Lincoln Loud, tras meses de una lucha interna y existencial, finalmente había aceptado un hecho innegable. Ahora es momento de que su familia lo sepa, suspiró, abrió la boca y la cerró, les dio la espalda repensado todo. Quedaban tres semanas para el inicio de clases, tal vez podía decirlo luego.

"Lincoln!" Lori regaño fastidiada ante su obvia tardanza "Ok! Ok! Calma" Él, alertado exclamó, dió una valiente inhalación profunda antes de juntar todo valor en su ser de doce años: es el todo por el todo. "Muy bien... abran los ojos"

La mayoría se centraron en la figura frente al televisor apagado, la mesita había sido quitada. La figura les daba la espalda, delgada y de apariencia frágil, está niña entrando a la adolescencia se giró con lentitud. Su melena blanca que roza los hombros se agitó con la calma de la brisa: su flequillo caía desde la izquierda a derecha de forma escalonada, llegando hasta las cejas finas, el resto del cabello pureza caía hacia atrás, algunos mechones superponiéndose sobre el cuello de cisne. Un rostro algo redondeado por la juventud; pero denotando una afinación futura. La piel algo bronceada como algunos de los ciudadanos de Royal Wood. Dientes algo de coneja, las mejillas con pecas, los ojos grandes y negros brillantes. Vestía una blusa naranja transparente en los brazos, en el final del ruedo tenía un diseño de nubes. Acompañaban unos shorts azules que llegaban sobre las rodillas, finalmente unas sandalias artesanales de color cafés, las piedras brillantes sobre el cuero simulaban diamantes. Las distintas prendas en tonos claros formaron una armonía atrayente, linda fue el pensamiento mayoritario, Lola sintió una envidia sana, Leni quiso cuestionar donde conseguir tan mono conjunto.

La "niña" tenía las mejillas teñidas, las manos juntas frente al aún plano pecho, en un claro gesto de nervios sonrió con timidez, cerrando los ojos: conformó una imagen de ternura y infantil belleza "H-hola" La voz fue lo que activó la secuencia cerebral de la mayoría, que de manera instantánea formuló que quien frente a ellos se encontraba, nadie más ni menos que Lincoln.

"¡Oh my goshhh Lincoln! ¡Encontraste nuestra hermana pérdida!" Leni corrió hacia la niña para tomarla entre sus brazos, saber cómo llegó a esa conclusión, es un misterio importante "L-Leni!? Soy yo! Lincoln!" Él agitó los brazos, su rostro enterrado en los pechos de su hermana, está lo dejo respirar al alejarse un poco: al observarse la confusión brillo como la mayoría del tiempo en los ojos del lápiz menos afilado de la familia Loud "Ves, Lincoln" Él sintiéndose algo tonto, se señaló cómo pudo.

"Hay como que es imposible! Lincoln es un chico!" Tras su lento análisis Leni concluyó, riendo divertida. Nada divertido él se movió hasta volver a estar sobre sus pies, una ves libre se acomodó su ropa y cabello con preocupación.

Notó las aún shockeadad miradas del resto de su familia, a excepción de su abuelo, quien se quedó dormido. Tal vez es el momento de explicarse "Bueno... verán... Pues en los últimos meses note algo importante de mí. N-no voy a entrar en detalles sobre mis debates internos. Así que digamos que me gusta como que.. Mucho vestirme de esta manera, y formas similares. T-también el maquillaje me atrae bastante, y me gustaría explorar temas como belleza y etiqueta, entre otras..." Lincoln fue girando, mientras su rostro se volvía rojo: finalmente volvió a darles la espalda a todos.

..

..

..

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, él volvió la mirada confusa a los suyos, estos seguían igual. Se giró por completo, un tanto molesto ante tal extendido shock "Phsss*!" Luan se cubrió la boca con las manos, antes de caer al suelo "hahahahAHAHAHAHA!" Ella fue el inicio de una oleada de carcajadas: Leni confundida no participó, aún examinándolo, el abuelo aún dormía tras el monitor, Lisa observó a Lily, al no verla reír ella decidió tampoco hacerlo.

Lincoln se giró hacia la cuarta pared, su expresión en una furia fría "No esperaba esto" Fueron sus gélidas palabras.

-x-

"¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!" Lincoln gritó con toda las capacidades de sus pulmones, humo salía de la cabeza producto de su paciencia fulminada. Su padre se puso de pie, aún riendo; levantó una mano pidiendo un minuto.

El hombre se limpió las lágrimas productos de sus fuertes carcajadas, dio unas respiraciones buscando lograr calmarse "Lincoln tiene razón, ya fue suficiente" Ordenó pero unas pocas risas suyas lo traicionaron "Who! Fue genial!... Ok, ahora sí fue suficiente" Tras sacar todo el humor de su sistema, logró dominarse.

"Así es, ahora ¿Quien obligó a Lincoln hacer esto?" Ella se controló fácilmente a diferencia de su esposo, ahora su expresión se volvió severa. Las hijas se observaron en su mayoría divertidas, queriendo saber quién hizo tan fantástica broma "No me miren a mi" Luan se encogió de hombros, no es muy su estilo algo así; no obstante, sería sido genial si ella lo hubiera pensado.

Una a una fue negando la responsabilidad hasta que no quedó quien se hiciera cargo. Ellos, como padres quedaron decepcionados de tener que buscar a la culpable por otros medios; pero no pudieron decir nada, ya que Lincoln llamó su atención tirando de sus sweters.

"No...Es...Una...Broma" Copos de nieve cayeron junto a las lentas palabras de su hijo, ellos dieron un ligero salto ante la expresión del peli blanco. Lentamente comprendieron que Lincoln había hecho una confesión importante, algo seguramente muy fuerte para él... y ellos, sus propios padres, básicamente se le rieron en la cara. Es entendible que su hijo expidiera escarcha con sus ojos y presencia, de hecho podía estar a punto de convertirse en una bestia implacable dispuesta a desatar su ira, como nunca antes "Oh... lo sentimos profundamente" Ambos adultos bajaron la cabeza ante el error garrafal.

Lynn padre cayó en cuenta de toda la situación "Lincoln no tú!" Tomó a su hijo por los hombros, quien no cambio su expresión "Como es posible!? Tú, qué tantos disfrutas de las telenovelas! Qué adoras la cocina y las bellas artes! Uno de los más sentimentales de esta casa! Tú, con un conocimiento amplio en la moda! Tú, que tienes un noventa por ciento figuras maternas en tu vida! Que tanto adoras las mallas! Que...!" El hombre se detuvo, dejo a su hijo y se giró con una mano en la barbilla "Oh, creo que tiene mucho sentido" Concluyó, se encogió de hombros aceptando el hecho, dejando atrás su irracional drama.

Rita rodó los ojos, su esposo solo empeoro todo: pareció burlase de su hijo, como diciendo "Hey! Es obvio que eres así! ¿Por qué te tardaste?" Si bien seguramente no fue la intención, ahora ella tenía meter las manos en el fuego por él.

Su hijo parecía más cerca de matar a alguien, ella debía ser precavida. Se colocó en cuclillas, por suerte vestía de manera que podía hacerlo, así quedo a la altura de Lincoln. Con notables nervios colocó una mano en el hombro del chico, este le fulminó el gesto con los ojos: ella tuvo la habilidad para no apartarse, seguro su hijo pensaba que haría lo mismo que su padre, no lo culpaba. Rita suspiró, se dió unas bofetadas mentales: debe ser un madre, no una mujer intimidada por un niño que ingresa a la adolescencia.

Su madre sonrió cálidamente dejando la inquietud detrás, en un gesto hermoso colocó su frente en la de él "Sólo dime qué estás seguro de esto y tendrás totalmente nuestro apoyo" Lincoln se perdió en los comprensivos ojos de su madre, la ira y frustración borradas al instante "Nunca estuve tan seguro de algo en la vida" Recuperando la sonrisa dió su contundente respuesta. Se abrazaron dulcemente "Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar" Ella dijo, estrechando más a su querido muchacho este igualó la fuerza.

"Gracias mamá, te amo" Su hijo dijo, ella dió una pequeña risa "Sin importar que te gusten los chicos, nosotros siempre te amaremos y aceptaremos" Fue un disco rayándose brutalmente, fue un ave al golpear el cristal de la ventana, fue un hombre cayendo por las escaleras: en síntesis, fue el instante que la atmósfera bella fue destruida completamente, todos lo supieron en su mayoría.

Incrédulos ahogaron una exclamación, cuando Lincoln se apartó y de manera involuntaria dió un empujón a su madre, quien quedó sentada sobre la alfombra, sumamente shockeada "¿T-Tú!? ¿Tú!? ¿Tú crees!? ¿Tú piensas!?" Lincoln se agarro del cabello y luego gestaculizo con las manos, en una combinación de furia, incredulidad y llana indignación "¿¡Tú crees que soy gay!?" Fue el grito roto casi sin voz de su hijo "¿No lo eres!?" Ella se cubrió la boca, su pregunta automática dejo desamparado a Lincoln: este dejo caer los brazos a los lados como piedras, su expresión demostraba que no podía creer que ella, nadie más que su madre haya hecho esa pregunta.

Rita alucinó ¿No era ese tipo de confesión!? ¿¡Su hijo no es homosexual!? ¿¡Por qué no que lo es!? ¡¿No hablaba de ser una chica!? ¡¿Sería lesbiano!? ¡Eso ni siquiera existe! La habitación comenzó a girar para ella, la única certeza en su mente es que no respondió a las exigencias de la confesión de su único hijo, fracasó como madre. fracasó!.

Lynn padre observó cómo su esposa entró en un típico ataque de pánico, los ojos en círculos de inestabilidad declararon el estado. Tomó a la afectada mujer y decidió llevarla a la cocina, ignoró a su hijo: pues él como el hombre moderno que es, había comprendido perfectamente todo "Transex-" "Lleva...a...mamá...a...que...se...calmé" Lincoln lo cortó masticando las palabras, dardos asesinos con la mirada "De inmediato hijo" Bueno... errar es humano, pensó mientras huía sin reparo alguno.

"Bueno... te ves como una chica. D-debes admitir que no se puede pensar otra cosa" Sin dudas lo mejor hubiera sido guardar silencio, pensó Lisa ante las palabras de Luna. Siendo la científica que es, el estado del sujeto Lincoln, ciertamente se convirtió desde el momento de sorpresa, en un espécimen único de estudio. Desde ese momento ella anotó y anotó en su libreta, cada fascinante hecho.

Ahora en cuestión de la poca vista furia de su hermano: el primer estallido ya quedó atrás ante su madre, desde este punto es relativamente fácil crear una ascensión de ira en el sujeto. Si logra descubrir que límites tiene está ira, será una buena tarde para ella.

"Si! Es decir, sólo mírate!" Lynn señaló, apoyando a su hermana mayor "Tienen que estar a bromeando" Lincoln mostró un tic nervioso en sus movimientos de dedos. Las dos hermanas a sus maneras, reforzaron su opinión con gestos.

Lincoln dió un *Argh!* de exhasperacion "Esos tipos de pensamientos son retrógrados y fachitas!" Las señaló a ambas quienes fruncieron el seño "Si así fuera Lynn quien es más masculina que la mitad de mis amigos! Debería andar de la mano con una de sus compañeras!" La nombrada se puso de pie lista para pelear por tal insinuación "Oh vamos hermano! Todas pensamos eso! Pero esperamos que ella lo acepté por si misma!" Luna también se bajó a la alfombra, ella del brazo del sofá "Así es! ...Espera ¿Que rayos!?" Lynn sintió ser apuñalada por tal descubrimiento, quedó a un lado asimilándolo.

"Oh lo siento Luna~ No entiendo tu asentó inglés, te recomiendo que te quites un par de dientes para lograrlo!" Los ojos de la nombrada se abrieron de sorpresa para luego arder de indignación "¡Ese es un vil mito! ¡Inglaterra tiene un excelente sistema de salud dental!" En un rápido movimiento tomó a su hermano por el cuello de la blusa y lo alzó.

"¿Mito?" Lincoln sonrió con cinismo "¿Como los dientes naturales de Mc'Swagger!?" Prácticamente escupió en el rostro furico de Luna "¡Él tuvo un accidente pedazo de-!" Lori y Luan tomaron a su hermana, la mayor desde atrás impidiendo que termine su frase, y la menor pronto ayudó desde el frente "¡L-Luna cálmate!" Pidió la comediante.

"Lincoln, tu también" Lucy apareciendo atrás del varón, dejó una mano en el hombro de este: quien no se asustó está vez por estar en estado berzaker. Lincoln tomó con rapidez la mano de su hermana gótica, la alzó sorprendiéndola, más cuando bajo las polainas que cubrían el brazo: su piel blanca quedó expuesta "Que extraño, pensé que eras emo" Con una clara malicia explicó su rápida búsqueda en la muñeca *Ahhh* Lucy dió un exaltación herida, se alejó y cubrió su brazo nuevamente: más que enfurecerse por tal estereotipo social, se deprimió a un lado.

"Oh~~ Luan~~" La chica lágrimio cuando Lincoln canto su nombre: su hermano giró y la señaló, aún quedan balas en el cartucho "Tengo más de 30 años, soy una celebridad con fama y fortuna. Adoro esparcir alegría y carcajadas por el mundo..." Haciendo en parte visual el acertijo, Lincoln hizo un arma de fuego con su mano derecha, apuntó dicha arma a su cien. Luan ante ésto, dejó a Luna para cubrirse la boca con ambas manos, casi con horror "... ¿Quién soy?" Su hermano dijo con una sonrisa insana, movió su pulgar derecho simulando quitar el seguro al arma.

Claramente las mayores frente a él comprendieron su intención: Lori y Luna advirtieron con sus expresiones "Vamos chicas~ ¿No les gustan los acertijos divertidos~?" Lincoln picó con su voz aún algo infantil, juntó las manos detrás de la espalda en gesto de fingida inocencia.

"¿No tienen el valor suficiente para saber~? ¿Acaso son gallinas~~?" Cómo se esperaba, Lynn antes estás palabras de reto, salió de su estupor para hacerle frente "¿Quién eres!?" Ella se dió cuenta de lo fácil que cayó y retrocedió, se giró hacia Luan como disculpándose; pero su hermana no la miraba.

Lincoln con una sonrisa volvió a formar el arma con su mano derecha, está vez alzo un poco la cabeza y punto debajo de su barbilla hacia arriba "¡Soy el ochenta por ciento de los comediantes más famosos! ¡BANG!" Fiel a su papel, él cayó hacia atrás de forma aparatosa fingiendo la muerte, de manera cutre hay que señalar.

Lucy se movió de forma totalmente inconsciente, impidió que su hermano llegará al suelo atrapándolo entre sus brazos. Lincoln tenía la lengua afuera y los ojos cerrados, los cuales abrió tras un breve momento "Oh, gracias..." Él se acomodó buscando estabilidad propia "... my sweetpegasus" Susurró antes de ponerse de pie. Ella quedó congelada, en el fondo esperó que ese secreto fuera olvidado por su hermano.

Él ignoró a Luan llorando y siendo consolada por Luna, quien le lanzó dardos con la mirada. Lincoln se centró en el sofá individual donde las más pequeñas se encontraban.

Lily decidió sentarse en el brazo izquierdo del sofá, claro que de forma impecable. Ella, al racionar que las niñas no deberían ver a su hermano en tal estado: procedió a indicar a Lisa iniciar el plan Morfeo. Lo hizo durante el abrazo de Lincoln con su madre, ya anticipando el resultado: por lo que ahora Lola y Lana dormían, abrazadas en el asiento del sofá.

Lisa en posición del loto escribía en su libreta, en el otro brazo del mueble. Cruzó la mirada con Lincoln, anotando los rasgos faciales de este: a pesar de la agitación, su hermano supo mantener un nivel de hermosura "Si no fueras tan pequeña" Lincoln murmuró, dirigiéndose a ella: Lily quedó fuera por razones que aún investiga en otro asunto pendiente "Asombroso, incluso en tal estado, aún se mantienen límites" Lisa señaló, volviendo a su trabajo.

Lincoln se giró hacia Lori, el estereotipar a su hermana mayor cuando está muy cerca de una lámpara, no es una idea sana; no obstante, el miedo y la vergüenza de su confesión, murieron junto a la risa de su familia.

"¿Por qué tan enojada Lori~? Oh~~ Lo siento~~" Él se cubrió la boca con elegante preocupación: luego las dejó en las mejillas "No sabía que estabas en ~esos días~" Tal como se esperaba el accionar fue inmediato, Lincoln ya había saltado antes de terminar: siendo conciente de su entorno, tuvo la habilidad para tirar de Lucy y evitar que está sea herida, ambos quedaron a un lado del sofá donde estaban las más pequeña. Aunque ciertamente él se equivocó, Lori no le arrojó la lámpara: la pequeña cajonera que estaba debajo del electrolumino, terminó en la chimenea.

Lincoln tenía a su hermana gótica sobre él, ignoró el dolor en su espalda y se acomodó sobre los codos. Frente a él Lori, Luna y Lynn: de más está decir que expresaban sus deseos de asesinarlo con la presencia y expresiones. No por nada su malicioso comentario es de índole taboo en la casa Loud: como cualquier tipo de frase que tenga relación con la idea de que las rubias son tontas.

"Supongo que la teoría es correcta..." Él se sentó cómo pudo, Lucy abrazada a su cuello pareció no querer soltarlo: se acomodaron de forma que él la pudiera alzar estilo princesa. Lejos de mostrarse intimidado por sus otras tres hermanas, sonrió con burla "... y ahora las tres quieren... ~derramar sangre~?" Previo al juego de palabras, Lincoln supo ponerse de pie. Tras sus cínicas palabras, dió un saltó hacia atrás, ingresando a la cocina. Lucy se estrecho con más fuerza, así como él la sujeto con más firmeza.

Su plan improvisado se reducía a huir de las tres bestias que querían despejarlo vivo. Deshacerse de la gótica en seguridad, a la primera oportunidad.

"Whou! Whou! Whou! Alto todo el mundo!" Lynn padre se interpuso en la posible lucha, Lori y Luna se detuvieron en secó "Junior!" La adolescente trató de rebasarlo pero él logró atraparla por el brazo "Déjeme entrenador! Sólo voy a romperle un par de huesos!" Tras esas palabras la chica insistió en llegar a Lincoln.

"¡Dije alto! Ahora todos de vuelta a la sala!" Con firmeza el hombre ordenó, su tono no dando crédito a réplica. Tras unos gruñidos las chicas volvieron a sus lugares, Lynn haciendo amenazas visuales a su hermano, este le sacó la lengua.

"Lucy suéltame" Pidió a la gótica, quien con los pies ya en el piso, se mantuvo abrazada a su cuello "¿Tu crees qué soy emo?" Lucy murmuró en su oído con cierta tristeza, algo difícil de distinguir con su tono siempre sombrío "¿Tú crees qué soy gay?" Su hermana negó con leves pero firmes movimientos de cabeza "Tienes tu respuesta" Lincoln contuvo una sonrisa, aún molesto con el resto de su familia, con sus excepciones; no obstante, devolvió el abrazo a Lucy para demostrar su afecto y perdón.

"Ahora sí suéltame" Indicó al recibir no lindas miradas de su padre, que había dado una orden a todos. Al separarse notaron a su madre en una esquina algo oscura, lucía bastante sombría hecha una bola decaída. Siendo la primera vez que vieron a su madre así, fue un impacto.

"Ohhhh! De hay lo sacaste!" Lincoln formuló al recuperarse, Lucy le dió un golpe con el codo: el comentario de su hermano fue ofensivo, ella no tenía idea de que su madre era así. La mujer al fin los notó y mostró su rostro escondido entre los brazos y rodillas: el flequillo se había bajado bastante cubriendo los ojos. No cabía dudas el parentesco "¡Lincoln Lucy! Pero para ayer!" Y la sorpresa dió pasó al temor de un castigo.

-x-

Estando todos nuevamente presente, claro a excepción de su esposa: quien había decaído al no saber los deseos de su hijo, es comprensible. Después de todo él tampoco tenía idea, no es que no se hubieran preparado. Con tantas hijas sería normal que una u otra elija una definición sexual distinta a la usual. Y en el mundo actual era un tema tan variado; pero ellos por amor se habían informado en las elecciones más posibles.

Nunca se les cruzó por la cabeza que sería Lincoln quien traería el tema al hogar Loud: claro que notaron señales, el entrar a un concurso de belleza debía significar algo. De hecho, mientas consolaba a Rita hizo una muy larga lista de obvias tendencias del muchacho. Dejo de lado todo, ahora ocurría algo más urgente justo debajo de sus narices.

"Al menos ahora saben como me siento!" Lincoln gritó siendo sostenido por el cuello de la blusa, por Lynn hija "Eres un idiota!" La chica lo sacudió, el muchacho la remedo con gestos. Lynn padre se preguntó como rayos sucedió eso tan rápido, justo cuando detuvo el brazo levantado de su hija, quien sin dudas iba a arruinar el rostro de Lincoln.

"Basta!" Ordenó separando a sus hijos, su hijo dignamente dió la espalda y fue hasta frente a la chimenea. Su hija con las manos como puños se fue hasta detrás del gran sofá, su figura se perdió detrás del mueble. Él suspiró, en momentos así se sorprendía de tener cabello aún, estiró la mano y atrapó unos cuantos pelos que se le desprendieron.

"Lisa, por favor hazlo" Lily al ver a su padre en conflicto, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Su hermana mayor detuvo su escritura, tras un quejido molesto por interrumpir sus análisis científico: la genio sacó un frasco violeta, lo pasó por debajo de las narices de las gemelas despertándolas "Muchas gracias Lisa, como siempre demuestras ser más útil que el resto, sin ofender" Lily indicó con una sonrisa amistosa, la nombrada no pudo evitar sonreír ante el cumplido, luego negó para volver a su libreta. El resto de hermanas en su mayoría, no evitó sentirse tocada por las palabras de la beba de dos años y unos meses.

"Qué?... !Oh vamos! ¿Otra vez!?" Lana exclamó molesta al despertar por completo, se puso de pie en el sofá para enfrentar a Lily "No pueden hacernos esto! Somos mayores que ustedes!" Lola enfrentó a Lisa. Las dos más pequeñas rodaron los ojos.

"Eso ya fue discutido con anterioridad" La genio indicó, con su bolígrafo apuntó hacia la niña roza en el rostro, como una advertencia "Y no es momento para repasar esos asuntos, así que por favor cálmense" La más pequeña Loud se limpió con un pañuelo, una gota de saliva había caído en su mejilla, lamentablemente su hermana aún babea al dormir.

Las gemelas muy concientes de que no tenían chance contra las menores, se cruzaron de brazos, se sentaron ofuscadas. Su enojo se diluyó ante la tensa atmósfera: Lori y Luna quieran lanzar rayos con los ojos a Lincoln, quien de brazos cruzados les daba la espalda. Luan a un lado de la música, estaba echa una bola con los ojos grandes y llorosos. De Lynn no había rastros al igual que su madre y Leni por alguna razón estaba afuera, observaba a la único niño Loud con toda la concentración que posee. Su abuelo dormía por lo que se ve en la pantalla y por último su padre estaba en una esquina murmurando cosas de su cabello.

Las preguntas de las gemelas quedaron de lado al ver a Lily ponerse de pie en el brazo del sofá: el ver a la pequeña sobre sus propios pies aún es algo llamativo. Lincoln giró y su expresión denotó preocupación del lugar elegido de su hermanita. Lily alzó una mano hacia él deteniéndolo, luego los grandes ojos de la beba se dirigieron a las mayores en el otro sofá.

"Bién, gracias por prestarme atención" Ella aplaudió a gusto, dejó sus manos juntas frente a su vientre "Ahora quisiera que aquellas que se rieron de Linc se disculpen con él" Indicó y obviamente no fue tomada bien "Q-Que!? ¿Tú escuchaste lo que nos dijo!?" Lynn indignada salió detrás del sofá, Luna y Lori apoyaron fervientemente, Luan menos ávida. Lily elevó la derecha en post de calma, en sus pocos diálogos había demostrado que el griterío no es lo suyo. Esperó un momento para que sus mayores entendieran que buscar discutir con una beba, no tiene sentido.

"¿Alguna de ustedes tienen una idea de lo que Lincoln pasó para llegar aquí? ¿De como fueron los pasados meses para él? ¿O acaso piensan que sólo despertó hoy con esa idea y quiso comentarla? ¿Como se sentirían ustedes si su propia familia se les ríe en la cara al abrirse con algo tan delicado?" Con una calma y seriedad que Lori en sus diciocho años ni siquiera alcanzó una vez, Lily dejó en claro la situación dando bastante que pensar a sus hermanas "Ciertamente no lo saben; pero es entendible, ahora les pido un poco de seriedad de su parte" Tras el melodioso sonido de la voz de Lily, el silencio llenó la habitación.

Algunas hermanas cruzaron la mirada, ignorando el constante hecho de que una beba de dos años sea la voz de la razón. Ellas si habían notado cierto cambio en su único hermano esos meses; pero eran cosas leves o muy ocasionales para llamar mucho la atención: alejarse de ellas, mirar a la nada con preocupación o anhelo, ligeras ojeras. Pero nuevamente, al ser cosa de un día o dos y que luego Lincoln volviera a su ser habitual, ellas no se alertaron. Algunas simplemente lo adjuntaron a la nueva relación del chico.

Lincoln se cruzó de brazos, los ojos cerrados en post aún de enojó. Conocido por sus furia pasajera, dió a entender está vez ser distinto: demostrando así la gravedad de los actos de ellas "Lincoln~" Las gemelas corrieron para abrazar a su hermano mayor, arrepentidas en lo que cabe mencionar. El muchacho se mantuvo estoico, firme en su posición.

Una a una se unió al abrazo, desde la menos a la más cabeza dura, dejando a Lynn para el último. Tras un momento, Lincoln cedió, como pudo devolvió el gesto a la multitud de hermanas. Vinieron las disculpas y la casa Loud volvió al caos en paz usual.

"Lily~~" Su padre dijo, conmovido de las capacidades de ella, el hombre arrodillado a un lado del sofá para estar a altura "Ahora no papá, ésto no término" Dejó una mano en la frente de su padre evitando el abrazo, sin darle ni una mirada: más interesada en el resto de su familia ignoró a su deprimido padre.

"Muy bien, creo que podemos continuar" Indicó la beba "Mmmmhhh~~" la ignoraron reforzando el abrazo y ella suspiró. Suponiendo que debería esperar lo necesario, al girarse notó a su padre hecho una bola en una esquina.

-x-

Finalmente las hermanas volvieron a su lugar, el padre ya animado volvió a estar de pie: Lucy volvió junto a su madre ya recuperada. Sin decir mucho la escena se volvió una segunda oportunidad, los mismos actores pero ahora más concientes.

"¿No soy lindo~?" Lincoln ya recuperado, sonrió dando un giro completo, sus mejillas teñidas mientras su blusa bailo junto a sus movimientos refinados "Presioso~~" Sus padres respondieron maravillados, con ese gesto su hijo dejó por mucho atrás a varias de sus hermanas en femineidad.

"¿No es, como mucho?" Luna incómoda decidió ver en otra dirección, demasiado rápido para ella "Eh? Pero, aún no tengo maquillaje y tal vez unos pendientes ¡Oh! Aún no me decido sobre las faldas y vestidos! También...!" La emoción del muchacho se cortó por su madre "Lin-Lincoln espera. Estas a otro ritmo y esos eh .. asuntos, se pueden tratar después... Quisiera eh saber... pues" La mujer se fue silenciando, según aún con las marcas de su terrible error.

"Quiere saber que eres" "Whaa!" Lucy como siempre salió detrás de él, haciendo dar un brinco a varios ya que nadie vió a la gótica entrar a la chimenea "Lucy no hagas eso" Con lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos y las manos en el corazón, Lincoln armonizo más allá de lo lindo "F-Fue demasiado" Indagó al ver un par de reacciones en su familia.

"Danos un respiró" Lynn se cubrió el rostro para hundirse detrás del sofá, en un intento de cubrir sus mejillas rojas "Si, literalmente estás hiriendo nuestro orgullo" Lori dijo lo que muchas pensaron, pocos recuerdos tiene ella misma de tal lindura "Diría que eres la flor con más espina en el lugar, pero aún estás ~floreciendo~" Luan rió junto a su padre, el resto girando los ojos "Por favor, no nos desviemos del tema" Señaló Lisa.

"Lincoln ¿Cuál es tu definición S-X?" La genio, con el cuidado por los niños presentes corrigió la pregunta que gran parte quiso hacer. Él asintió, tomó un breve momento para responder "Soy.. hum~~... Oh! Soy un hetero muy femenino!" Aplaudió llegando a una buena definición, según él: algunas hermanas se mostraron escépticas.

"¿Estás, no sé... seguro de eso?" Tanteando, Lori dió voz al resto de desconfiadas "Qu-que groseras! Yo tengo novia!" Agitó los brazos, tratando de no agriar su lindo aspecto molestándose "Eso me recuerda ¿Cómo lo tomó Ronnie Ann?" Luan señaló el hecho, con curiosidad.

Tras un minuto en silencio, quedó bastante claro que Lincoln ignoró deliberadamente la pregunta de la comediante "¿No le dijiste!?" Lori se puso de pie molesta: si bien su relación con Bobby es lo suficientemente fuerte para no depender de los hermanos menores, su aprecio por Ronnie la colocó en modo Big sister "Sé lo diré a su tiempo! Una cosa a la vez!... además, seguramente me hará papilla, me acepté o no" Es lo que él intuía, la mayor de sus hermanas rodó los ojos, volvió a sentarse con los brazos cruzado "Yo lo haría sin dudarlo" Lynn un tanto divertida, se hizo escuchar detrás del sofá.

"¿Y que sucederá ahora?" Lincoln se centró un momento en Lana quien se mostró preocupada, luego observó al resto demostrando que no entendió la pregunta. Tras un momento él foco se le prendió "¡Oh por Dios! Van a echarme a la calle!" Jadeos de sorpresa de las hermanas ante sus palabras, todos los ojos rápidamente en los alertados padres "¡Q-QUE!? ¡N-NO! ! Dejamos en claro que te aceptamos como eres!" Alterada su madre respondió, su padre asintiendo con fuerza a su lado.

"Oh, l-lo siento, aún estoy sensible y sugestionado" Avergonzado sonrió, aún sus inseguridades en las esquinas de su corazón. Volvió la mirada a sus menores en busca de una mejor pregunta "Lo que quieren saber es si las seguirás queriendo de la misma manera" Las gemelas se sonrojaron ante las palabras de Lisa, Lola por un lado no dijo nada; aunque fue bastante obvio por sus gestos que tenía la misma preocupación que su gemela "Owwwww~" Lincoln enternecido, enterneció al resto con su sonrisa y al llegar las manos al corazón.

"Niñas, esto es estética y una maximización de mi gentil, sensible y delicada forma de ser" Él leyó una señalización en las notas de Lisa, mientras se acercó "Seguiré siendo el mismo amoroso, protector y devoto hermano mayor~" Como pudo estrujó a las cuatros hermanitas, tres de ellas devolvieron el gesto encantadas "Lo quieran o no, así que no se preocupen" Lisa rodó los ojos, lo último dirigido a ella, obviamente más interesada en sus notas que en el abrazo.

Ellos disfrutaron de su niño armonizando con sus pequeñas, más allá del disfrute. Fueron unos minutos hasta que Lincoln soltó a sus hermanitas, estás bastante satisfechas. El muchacho dió un giro y los tomó a ellos por las manos "Seguiré siendo el hijo que los admira y quiere profundamente~" Su niño levanto su vello rostro sonriendo ampliamente, las perlas brillantes en conjunto con los grandes ojos "Lincoln~!" Su madre lo alzó y su padre lo estrecho desde atrás, maravillados "Te amamos~~!" En medio de un sándwich de padres llorones, Lincoln se conmovió y avergonzo ¿como no sería dramático con esas figuras paternas?

-x-

Al notar que realmente sus padres no lo liberarían, Lincoln tuvo que escurrirse hasta volver al suelo alfombrado. Se encogió de hombros al ver que sus padres no notaron su falta y continuaron abrazados.

Tras acomodar su ropa y cabello finalmente se centró en las hermanas mayores, quienes a sus maneras esperaron su turno "Bueno... supongo que me tendré que seguir conformando con ustedes" Él dió gesto de resignación, casi lamentándolo: esta de más decir que sus palabras no cayeron nada bien; aunque no a todas.

"Es broma~~!" Él y Luan lanzaron en conjunto confeti al aire, perfectamente sincronizados "Awww~ Traías confeti en los bolsillos, lo recordaste~~~" La comediante lo elevó del suelo con un abrazo, dejó la barbilla en la corona de él.

Lincoln estiró la derecha hacia Luna, está se mostró algo resentida para aceptar el gesto; no obstante, cedió y se unió al abrazo "Me sigue gustando tu música~" Cantó él, su hermana mayor sonrió "Gracias hermano, me gusta tu cabello largó" Atinó a responder. El muchacho estiró la izquierda, los tres se giraron divertidos hacia Lori "Ok, Ok, literalmente ya se" Con ya sus tres hermanas, Lincoln alcanzó y las beso en las mejillas "Aún las necesitaré chicas" Fue apretado con más fuerza como repuesta "Awww~~~"

La mayoría de las hermanas no lo dirían en voz alta, pero realmente adoran la sensibilidad de su hermano: lo consideran uno de sus puntos fuertes. No es que les gusta cuando se enfurece con ciertos temas, y comienza a dar escopetazos verbales, no ese lado sensible, el cual a ningún agrada; pero cuando se pone cariñoso, siempre ha sabido endulzarles el corazón con los gestos más lindos. Recapacitando se dieron cuenta de lo ciegas que fueron al no ver venir algo así.

Lincoln había notado a Leni analizarlo arduamente todo el tiempo; pero en un punto su hermana desapareció, así que no se molestó en arruinar el momento buscándola. Lynn por otro lado continuaba escondida detrás del sofá, seguramente fingiendo desinterés "Oohhhh Lynn~~~" De manera larga y molesta él llamó, no hubo ninguna respuesta.

Nuevamente el foco se le prendió y susurró su idea a las tres hermanas, quienes realmente no parecían con ánimos de soltarlo.

"Oh, me pregunto quién protegerá al frágil Lincoln y su cambio de ahora en adelante?" Con una actualización bastante mala, Lori cuestionó: pero al menos hubo un ligero movimiento tras el sofá "Quién tendrá el valor y la fuerza para hacerlo?" Luna cantó con cierto drama, más movimientos tras el mueble "Y quién lo maravillara con proezas deportivas?" Luan recibió un codazo en las costillas por reír tras su línea: no obstante, Lynn se puso de pie mostrándose pero dándoles las espalda.

"Lynn~~" Lincoln murmuró conmovido, al menos fingiéndolo "Está bien, entiendo las indirectas" La deportista agitó la mano con pereza, en gesto un tanto soberbio. Dió un giro y saltó sobre el sofá "Espero que estén listos!" Su posición solo dió una cosa a entender "Eh? Espera!" Los cuatros incrédulos, vieron las intenciones demasiado tarde. Lynn dió un salto estilo lucha libre y como una bola de cañón los impacto.

Entre quejidos, Luna término entre las cortinas, Luan en el sofá y Lori a los pies de las gemelas. Todos los afectados con círculos en los ojos, Lincoln por un momento se mantuvo atontado debajo de Lynn: está hizo un giro en la alfombra colocandolo sobre ella. Él reaccionó al notar su cabeza sobre el busto de su hermana "Ha Idiota, dos por moverte" La deportista lo estrecho más, una mano en la nuca de él obligando a escuchar el acelerado corazón: a pesar de la fuerza algo exagerada usada, Lincoln no se molestó "Eres la que me da los abrazos más cálidos y fuertes~" Susurro para que solo ella lo escuchará.

"Awwww~~~~" Obviamente el resto no pudo acallar la exclamación, las mejillas sonrojadas de los dos: se pusieron de pie rápidamente "Bueno fue demasiada cursileria por hoy!" Lynn se apartó fuera del centro de las miradas, avergonzada en lo que cabía.

Lincoln se colocó en post de presunción, seguramente uno creería que exceptuando a Leni ya estaban todas sus hermanas; pero él había mantenido siempre el mínimo de atención en su gótica y olvidable hermana "Está vez no me olvidé de ti Lucy!" Él dió un giro y apuntó hacia una esquina, exclamaciónes de sorpresa del resto. Sin dudas Lincoln se hubiera visto genial al ser el único que no se olvidó, salvó por el hecho de que él apuntó a una esquina vacía.

"Suspiro*" Todas las miradas se fueron literalmente hacia la esquina contraria a la señalada por el muchacho: Lucy tenía la frente contra la pared, bastante sombría "Casi" Dijo Lincoln con una gotita de sudor rodando "Pe-Pero seguiré escuchando tus poemas!" Fue su intento de arreglar las cosas. La gótica se encogió de hombros, en señal de que algo es algo: él decidió no insistir.

"Chicas ésto será genial~" Se decidió volver a la alegría, aplaudiendo "Podremos ir de compras y está vez iremos a las mismas tiendas~ Me enseñarán los secretos de los productos de belleza~ Pueden darme tips para mejorar~!" Estrellas fueron llenando sus ojos, demostrando la emoción en crecimiento. Sus hermanas que más disfrutan del sentido estético se contagiaron de su efusividad.

"De-Deberiamos poner un par de reglas ¿No cariño?" Dijo la madre un tanto indecisa de interrumpir tal alegría de su retoño "Eh? Creo que sí ¿Lori que sucede cariño?" El hombre se mostró más interesado en su hija mayor, quien se mostró molesta de brazos cruzados.

"Te diré que sucede!" La mujer joven se puso de pie "Se suponía que este era mi año! Yo voy a ingresar a la universidad! Yo voy a mudarme! Se suponía que sería una emotiva despedida y quedarían todos destrozados por mi falta! Pero ahora todo se tratara de Lincoln!" Señaló en el agitamiento a su hermano; no obstante, este dió señales de que nada podía interrumpir su felicidad. Un silencio incómodo se formó de repente " Q-Que?" Indagó Lori con desconfianza ante el resto, que esquivó su mirada.

"Será sincera hermana, aún sin Lincoln, realmente no hubieras sido el centro de atención" Luna al ver que nadie dijo nada, tuvo que responder, su mayor le dió una mala mirada "Si, y no estamos diciendo que no te extrañaríamos: pero no quedaremos destrozados, además de que te vas a sólo veinte minutos de viaje" Luan indicó, las manos en la cola de caballo por la incomodidad "Yo ya no te extraño" Lynn divertida rió un poco, sus padres le hicieron una señal de advertencia.

"Y en cuanto a emotiva despedida, si te vas de casa y es importante! Pero... Lori debes entender que son muchas hijas y Lincoln: Si tu madre y yo rompemos a llanto cada vez que una se marche, nos quedaremos sin lágrimas para nuestra vejez" Con algo de pena, Lynn padre confesó: su hija pareció enfurecer por un momento pero luego su expresión se volcó a la tristeza "¡Nadie me quiere!" Lori lloró y corrió escaleras arriba.

"Cariño creo que fuimos muy sinceros" Le indico su esposa, a lo que él asintió "Lincoln discutiremos tus reglas luego" Su muchacho no le dió ni una mirada, más concentrado en lo que haría con sus queridas hermanas de ahora en más. El hombre se encogió de hombros para seguir a su esposa escaleras arriba.

"Fascinante! El espécimen a mostrado cambios bruscos en el humor sin presentes!" Sin dudas Lisa hizo la tarde, dió las últimas especificaciones a sus notas "Oigan ¿Y Leni?" Lola recordó su poco brillante hermana.

Fue como una invocación en cámara lenta, Leni salió como una especie de gato desde la oscuridad de la chimenea: sorpresa entre todas las hermanas, Lincoln aún preso de sus fantasías no pudo hacer nada. Con una habilidad muy cuestionable, la segunda mayor quitó el botón de los shorts azules claros, bajo el zip y luego descendió los shorts y la ropa interior de su según ella, hermana "¡Ajá!" Dijo al ponerse de pie y señalando donde creyó estarían las similitudes con sigo misma "Eh?... oh! Si eres Lincoln! Como que ahora entiendo!" Concluyó, su hermano solo estaba vestido como niña, quien lo diría?

Hubo ojos expandidos como platos, sonrojos furiosos y demás entre las hermanas: sobretodo en las hermanas mayores, quienes tenían los años contados desde que vieron a su hermano como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Lincoln salió de su ensoñación con un puff de vergüenza "Ehhhh!?" Dió un gritito cubriendo su virilidad con la parte baja de su blusa: notó rápidamente todos los ojos sobre él, bajo la mirada en busca de sus shorts. Estos no fueron bajados más allá de las rodillas, así que los tomó y subió con fuerza y velocidad.

Lincoln alzó la mirada: labios temblando, seño fruncido, rojo desde el cuello hasta las orejas. Lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos, y círculos de descontrol en las pupilas, sin dudas lindo como peligroso estado. El muchacho en vergüenza se fue en un segundo hasta un lado de la chimenea, donde estaba el mueve brasas entre otros "¡CORRAN TODAS TIENE EL ROCIADOR PESADO!" Lana hizo un salto en el sofá antes de seguir sus palabras "¡Protejan la investigación!" Lisa fue la segunda en salir corriendo, pronto las otras hermanas la imitaron al ver a Lincoln carga el rociador, el cual se usaba con animales o Lana cuando se portaban muy, muy mal; aunque nadie lo toleraba "¡V-Vuelvan aquí!" Fue el grito de Lincoln.

Pronto la sala quedó casi vacía, Lily se acomodó mejor en el ahora libre sofá: ella poseía una clara inmunidad "¿No estás feliz de ser olvidable Lucy?" Un tanto divertida se permitió ser cruel con su mayor "Suspiró*" La gótica se mantuvo en su lugar nada feliz "¿Y tú abuelito? Poner una imagen donde duermes y hackear el sistema de cámara para grabar todo, es algo que un hombre mayor no debería hacer" La dulce beba rió, ante la boquiabierta Lucy, más al oír la risa de su abuelo.

"Valla! Cuando dijiste tus primeras palabras me había sorprendido! Pero ahora comienza a asustarme saber cómo serás cuando llegues a los cinco!" Más risas departe del mayor dieron a entender que era en juego sus palabras, para la gótica no fue así: ella si creía que Lily da miedo y eso es mucho decir. La ventana se cerró y el abuelo se mostró divertido "Como sea, adiós pequeñas fue todo muy entretenido, saluden al resto" Ellas asintieron y se despidieron.

"Lucy!" Apenas ver los mechones blanco de Lincoln, la gótica inicio una carrera escaleras arriba, no admitirá que estaba algo alegre de que su hermano la allá recordado.

-x-

"Requieres algo Lincoln?" Lisa llamó su atención, él negó y se dirigió a su habitación. Le ardía el rostro por los recuerdos, debía olvidar ciertas cosas. Sintió la mirada algo confundida de su hermanita; pero la ignoró, no tenía fuerzas para hacerle frente.

Recuperaría temple y mañana seguramente tendría las capacidades para "la conversación" posiblemente sería lo más vergonzoso que debía enfrentar: en el fondo tenía esperanzas de que no sea tan malo como se lo imagina. Siendo un Loud sabía que esas esperanzas eran en vano.

*Suspiró* Este capítulo se título "Fluffy, sonrojos y confesiones - primera parte!"

-Extra-

Lori subió la última maleta en el auto, se giró hacia su familia una última vez. Lily siendo una beba dormía su siesta, Lisa estaba ocupada en un experimento. Lana más que estar hay para despedirla jugaba con Charles en el jardín: Lincoln, Lola y Lenin sentados en el porche, están más centrados en revistas de modas que nada. El resto al parecer tenían mejores cosas que hacer como para siquiera estar presente. Lo que dejó a sus padres sonriendo algo avergonzados; aunque realmente no habían prometido nada cuando la consolaron el día de la confesión, esto es una exageración.

"Whao nena, realmente estás emocionada" Su novio se sorprendió un tanto, luego sonrió antes de entrar al coche: después de todo él ya se había despedido de los Loud presente "Si Bobby... no tienes idea" Con la expresión vacía y reteniendo las lágrimas, Lori agitó su mano derecha de lado a lado.

Fue subirse al coche y hay concluyó la "emotiva despedida"

"Hijos de…..

...

...

..


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer?: La siguiente historia es sin ánimo de lucro, los personajes de Loud house pertenecen a su dueño original y Nickelodeon, yo solo uso los personajes para darle otro sabor a tan gran serie como cualquier fanboy :3

Portada: La portada es de mi autoría, si gustáis poder buscarla en mi cuenta de Devianart, Crismoster25, creo que también hay un link en mi perfil de esta página -_-

Lamento la tardanza pero no tanto tengo muchuos problemas de momento pero estoy comprometido a llegar al final de es fic :D

-x-

Los chicos se encontraban esperando en el parque, matando el tiempo Liam observaba una fila de hormigas. Zach jugaba algo en su teléfono sentado en la banca, Llantas Ponchandas recostado contra un árbol cercano, buscaba formas en la nubes.

Fue así unos minutos más, pronto Liam observó a Clyde quien los había citado. El afro llegó tirando de las manos de una chica, que daba señales de no querer estar ahí.

"Hey chicos!" Clyde saludó, sostenía la mano de la extraña que se oculto detrás de él. Los tres chicos se acercaron, más que confundidos por la situación, uno al lado del otro "Ehhh, que sucede?" Llantas indagó con una ceja elevada "Si y quien es?" Liam un tanto incrédulo, dió una señalización a la chica nerviosa.

"Oh, ella..." En un preciso movimiento, Clyde dió un giro a la chica por la muñeca dejándola frente a él "... ya saben quien es" El afro concluyó.

La niña: cabello blanco, algo suelto y con un extraño bollo, similar a una fila de conejo que sobre salía detrás de la cabeza. Pecas y igualmente dientes de coneja. También en la vestimenta, que sería una versión femenina de su amigo.

Los tres chicos hicieron pose de reflexión, sin a caber dudas la chica tenía que ver algo con Lincoln. Tal vez una hermana que ellos olvidaron, o una gemela pérdida; aunque lo más seguro sería que fuera una prima. Pero todas estos pensamientos murieron antes el simple hecho de la supuesta niña hablando "H-Hey chicos" Con una mano levantada y claros nervios saludo, un tono que no podía pertenecer a alguien más que a Lincoln Loud.

"Wtf-?" Quedó flotando en la mente de los tres, quienes se petrificaron en el acto.

Lincoln se movió incómodo, más cuando sintió la falta de Clyde, quien sólo se puso a su lado; pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo realmente "Eh... N-no me odien mucho " Pidió el albino ante el silencio de los otros.

"Rayos" Dijeron para comenzar a buscar en sus propios bolsillos, sacaron un par de billetes y de muy mala ganas se lo dieron a Clyde "Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes" Sonriendo dijo el muchacho para contar el dinero.

Lincoln primero se sintió muy discolocado, luego confusión dió paso a la molestia "Clyde que podría significar esto?" Indagó, invadiendo bruscamente el espacio vital de su mejor amigo.

"Eh? P-Pues verás Lincoln no es lo que piensas!" Nervioso por la cercanía Clyde intentó retroceder, más la mano de su amigo lo sostuvo por el cuello de la playera "E-es que cuando pasaste tiempo con mis padres, pues ellos me dijeron que notaron tus tendencias femeniles. Así qué yo lo comenté a estos tres y como no me creyeron, pues no que yo voy y les apuesto veinte dólares a cada uno que mis padres tenían razon" El afro fue poniéndose más y más nervioso, el albino más y más amenazante.

Clyne se dejó caer cuando Lincoln se alejó, su amigo le quitó el dinero sucio y se lo quedó. El chico sentado suspiró vencido, fue demasiado bueno.

"Y ustedes qué? Tienen problemas con como soy?" El albino índigo con bastante brusquedad al resto "No, todo bien" Respondieron, su amigo daba más miedo por alguna razón: tal vez más intimidante por su apariencia femenina.

"Bueno si lo piensas un poco tiene mucho sentido, incluso a mi tus hermanas vistieron de niña" Liam se inclinó de hombros, imaginando como fue la vida del albino "No tiene que ver con mis hermanas, bueno si... como sea estoy más cómodo así" Lincoln se cruzó de brazos, aún molesto.

"Oye por mi has lo que quieras, me juntaste con Polly así que si quieres comenzar a tirar bombas molotov o usar faldas para mi no cambia nada" Llantas dijo con la mirada en su teléfono, mensajes de su novia habían llegado "Sip, opino igual" Zach asintió para guardar las manos en los bolsillos "Gracias?" Lincoln dijo con una ceja elevada.

Si uno lo pensaba bien, sólo lo estaban aceptando porque se lo debían "Oh, como sea" Dijo, suponía que debía conformarse con eso, una cosa menos para hacer.

"A todo esto, como se lo tomó Ronnie Anne?" Liam cuestionó, esa pregunta era famosa. Lincoln agachó la mirada "No sé lo dije aún" Murmuró, un silencio feo lo siguió.

"Wow eso sí es conocer a alguien poco tiempo, pero fue bueno mientras duró" Zach dió un ligero golpe amistoso en el brazo, lamentando un poco la pérdida se dirigió a la salida del parque.

"Fuiste un buen amigo, pero supongo que así es la vida" Llantas le siguió a la salida, el dejó un momento la mano en el hombro de Lincoln, la última vez que lo haría seguramente.

"No te olvidaremos" Liam siendo el último en despedirse negó en lamentacion, siempre es triste cuando alguien joven parte a otro mundo "Enviaré flores ya que no me gusta los cementerios" Concluyó para alcanzar a los otros.

"Oigan idiotas! Luego soy yo quien tiene que reforzar su moral!" Clyde agitó el brazo a los tres que reían a la distancia "No les hagas caso Lincoln, sabes que Ronnie Anne no va a matarte" Él se volvió a su mejor amigo, este aún mantenía la mirada baja.

"E-Estas seguro?" Lincoln con el rostro pálido lo miro "O-Oye es tu novia de la que hablas" Con una gota rodando en la mejilla Clyde le recordó "Y recuerda que muchos dijeron lo mismo cuando querías confesarte a Ronnie" Indicó con un poco más de actitud.

Lincoln espavilo ante el recuerdo, luego asintió "Tienes razón Clyde, gracias amigo" Se sonrieron mutuamente más animados.

"Bien, aún hay sol así que que haremos con el dinero!?" Con optimismo el albino alzó los puños: a su lado el afro comprendió perfectamente que lo apostado ya no le pertenecía, bueno al menos su amigo lo compartiria con él.

-x-

Lincoln lanzó un puñetazo derecho "¿Quien es el más elegante!?" Clyde gritó a una distancia prudente "Yo!" Exclamó el albino lanzando una poderosa izquierda.

"¿Quien el hombre del plan!?" Volvió a gritar afro cerrando los ojos "¡Yo!" Respondió clavando un gancho al hígado.

"¿¡Lo eres!?" "¿¡Lo Soy!? "¡No te escuchó!? "¡Yo soy el hombre del plan!"

"¡Entonces ve con Ronnie Anne y dile la verdad!" Clyde señaló la puerta y Lincoln salió gritando de emoción.

El albino volvió cabizbajo "Tengo miedo" Murmuró apenado "Lincoln! Es la tercera vez! Ya me duele la garganta" El afro agitó los brazos mientras su amigo se tiraba en la cama deprimido.

"Hey vamos amigo, no estoy molesto" Clyde se sentó en la cama "No es eso Clyde" Lincoln tiró de la almohada para abrazarla "Debería ser más fácil decirle esto a Ronnie" Murmuró.

Mcbride lo pensó un momento, buscando palabras que ayudarán "Lincoln te gustó el nuevo número de Ace savvy?" Indagó "Y eso que tiene que ver!?" El albino se sentó un tanto molesto por el cambio de tema.

"No, eh mira pensé que lo estás pensando demasiado. Así que tal vez necesitamos solo dejar el asunto de lado, ya sabes hacerlo sin pensar" Indicó con una sonrisa tranquila, bastante bien con su resolución. Lincoln inclinó la cabeza a un lado, ciertamente su amigo tenía razón.

"Bien lo haremos asi, pero si no resulta... implementa el protocolo Z" Dijo con firmeza asombrando a su amigo "P-Pero estas seguro!? Sabes que cuando se implementa no hay marcha atrás" Advirtió Clyde col las manos en las mejillas.

"Si... debo hacerlo, de una forma o otra" Indicó para buscar debajo de la cama.

"Aquí está todo lo necesario" Sacó y entrego un bolso negro, el afro lo tomó con dudas "Ok, lo haré" Asintió Clyde tras un momento.

"Sé que lo harás, ahora distraeme!" Indicó con espíritu renovado, nuevamente su amigo asintió.

-X-

Ronnie Anne disfrutaba tirada frente al sofá, sin ánimos más que de ver la televisión esa tarde. Por lo que dió un gruñido de pereza cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Al abrir tras una caminata de arrastre se encontró a su reciente novio, bueno algunos meses ya habían pasado pero aún lo sentía así "Quiero que me hagas unas enchiladas!" Dijo alegremente el albino, ella elevó una ceja.

Lincoln se dió cuenta de sus propias palabras y se cubrió la boca, su efusividad dió paso al miedo. Ronnie Anne se inclinó hacia adelante y lo tomó por el cuello para chocar las narices "Sólo por que eres mi novio no voy a atacarte... ahora cerrare la puerta y volverás a llamar y fingiremos que nada de esto sucedió ¿He sido clara?" Él asintió lentamente, gotas de sudor rodando por su rostro.

Ronnie lo liberó y cerró la puerta, se inclinó en esta para esperar tratando de no ofuscarse demasiado.

-x-

Ella se inquieto notablemente cuando pasaron los diez minutos, fue cuando decidió abrir la puerta y ver por qué la tardanza.

Se encontró a Lincoln, demasiado cerca. Fue muy rápido cuando sus frentes chocaron y quedó atontada debajo de su novio.

Cuando salió de su estado lanzó un quejido al igual que Lincoln "Apartate!" Ordenó avergonzada al notar donde descansaba la cabeza su novio "Eh? P-Pero no puedo" Dijo causando cosquillas en ella al moverse.

Ronnie contuvo las risas y se quitó a Lincoln de encima, al hacerlo pudo notar que este no mentía: por alguna razón estaba atado por sobre los brazos a la altura del pecho, también por los tobillos.

Sentados frente a frente, ella atinó a achinar los ojos al notar el cabello suelto, la blusa y la falda. Lincoln miro a otra dirección con las mejillas tiñendose "Eh.. Ehhh... eres linda cuando estás en shock?" Fueron las palabras del albino.

-x-

Sólo unos minutos antes "Clyde falle, abortar misión, abortar misión" Lincoln cuidó el tono para no ser escuchado por terceros. Giró y giró al no ver a su amigo detrás del árbol donde lo dejó.

"Clyde?" Indagó con una mala sensación, fue una rama quebradose lo que llamó su atención; pero nada había ahí

"¡Protocolo Z!" Fue el grito que lo hizo saltar, fue tackleado y empujado a unos arbustos. Tarde supo que sucedía.

"Es-espera Clyde! Abortar misión! ¿Oye donde estas tocando!?" Fueron los gritos que hicieron a las personas alejarse del lugar.

Clyde tardó pero logró preparar al inquieto albino "Lo siento Lincoln pero el protocolo Z es absoluto" Usando todas sus fuerzas alzó al atado chico "¿C-Clyde? ¿Qué estás pensando hacer?" Con más nervios y miedo intuia las nada lindas intenciones de su amigo.

"Protocolo Z: hacer todo lo necesario para lograr el objetivo" De manera fría dijo el afro, apuntó y como si fuera un sacó de papa lo lanzó a la puerta de la casa de Ronnie.

Fue el grito de Lincoln, la puerta abriéndose y luego un *POCK* al chocar los cocos

-x-

"Así que... Clyde es más fuerte de lo que parece" Lincoln rompió los minutos de silencio con ese sin sentido, silencio donde sutilmente fue aflojando sus ataduras. Él y Ronnie permanecieron en el mismo lugar: la expresión de su novia aún en la conmoción.

"Alto! Sólo dame un segundo!" Pidió al ver a la chica abrir su boca, está la cerró y lentamente asintió. Lincoln suspiró para cubrirse el rostro y bajar la mirada.

Tras serenarse volvió a enfrentarse a Ronnie, está vez con determinación "La verdad es que me gusta vestir así! Aunque en realidad tengo prohibido usar faldas.. Pero lo importante es! Que realmente disfruto de estas cosas!" Las ataduras finalmente cedieron y él pudo llevar las manos al pecho para señalar su nuevo yo. Su novia fue volviéndose más seria en su expresión "Y.. y mis sentimientos no cambiaron... me sigues gustando mucho, pero entiendo si es demasiado para tí" Concluyó, revelando su verdadero miedo, el perderla: un peso salió de sus hombros al confesar; pero ahora había quedado todo en lo que Ronnie pudiera decirle.

Lincoln tuvo la fortaleza para mantener la mirada, aunque lentamente fue demostrando sus nervios ante el silencio. Su novia estiró la mano derecha en su dirección y por hecho natural él se encogió agachando la mirada y cerrando los ojos.

Fue una sorpresa cuando sintió como su corona era acariciada: gesto cariñoso conocido solo de sus hermanas mayores. Observó a la chica que no lo miraba, Ronnie prefirió mirar la pared "Lo... sospechaba" Admitió con las mejillas teñidas.

"Queee!?" Lincoln se fue para atrás impactado, luego volvió y se colocó sobre las rodillas y palmas invadiendo el espacio vital de Ronnie Anne "C-Como?" Pidió saber, su novia le puso la mano en la cara y lo apartó.

"Se notaba mucho, bueno no tanto, o algo así... Al principio siempre creí que eras un especie de pervertido por cómo mirabas otras chicas" Ella lo señaló con irritación en sus palabras, él retrocedió algo herido por tal perspectiva "Pero después me percate de que realmente no mirabas a las chicas, si no lo que usaban y eso fue más extraño. Y cuando te fui conociendo noté más cosas de rarito: como en los videojuegos, realmente te encanta jugar con personajes femeninos o niños bonitos, también esos que parecen salir de un dibujo infantil. Oh y está esa vez que te encontré vestido como Leni o el anterior Halloween cuando te disfrazaste de ese chico/chica de esa serie de ninjas. En fin, muchas señales" Ronnie Anne contó con los dedos, de hecho tenía más recuerdos pero decidió que quedó clara la idea.

Lincoln asintió un tanto derrotado "Pervertido, extraño, rarito" La perspectiva de su novia dictaba mucho de lo que él creía ¿No era un tipo único, amoroso y genial? Tal vez se sobrevalora.

En su decaimiento Lincoln se percató de algo, Ronnie había confesado algo de índole oscuro "Eh, Ronnie? T-Tú desde cuando me observabas?" Indagó con nervios: después de todo, dependiendo del tiempo su ahora novia podía quedar un tanto como una acosadora. De hecho con lo dicho, podía decirse que lo observaba desde mucho antes de lo que él creyó.

Ronnie lo observó un momento confundida, luego al notar el sentido oculto en la pregunta se sonrojo y alzó un puño cómo amenaza "Wha! Olvídalo no me ataques! No dije nada!" Lincoln se cubrió y así evitó la agresión, su novia se cruzó de brazos fastidiada.

Tal vez fue el calor del momento lo que hizo que Lincoln notará una cosa a la vez; pero finalmente cayó en cuenta que su novia lo aceptaba. Él volvió rápidamente invadir el espacio de Ronnie, quien retrocedió un poco por la velocidad del albino "¿R-Ronnie tú me aceptaras?" Con las mejillas tono cereza y los ojos llenos de estrellas indagó, ella no pudo evitar pensar lo lindo que era; pero apartó ese innecesario pensamiento "Pues si, sería muy superficial si te dejara por algo así" Como restándole importancia respondió, rápidamente fue estrujada en un abrazo.

"Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Te prometo que los cambios serán lentos para que te acostumbres!" Prometió Loud, dichoso en lo que cabía; aunque sus padres ya habían acordado este debía ir con calma eso de cambiar; pero ahora no importaba ese hecho "Eres la mejor~" Ella sonrió, hubiera devuelto el abrazo pero como Lincoln la tenía apresada por sobre los brazos se conformó con la sensación.

Él elevó la mirada encantado, ella no pudo evitar engancharse a la mirada llena de sentimientos. Fueron buscándose hasta el *~Kiss~* Se separaron apenados pero a gustos a sus maneras.

Lincoln animado fue en busca de otro beso, está vez más largo. Ronnie se sorprendió por el atrevimiento del uso de lengua, algo bastante nuevo para ella; pero responder.

"O-Ok fue suficiente" Dijo tras el tercer beso, ya las cosas tomando demasiado calor para ella. Lejos de obedecer, su novio fue por más, está vez la recostó mientras le quitaba el aliento con un agresivo beso. Ronnie se alertó cuando una de las manos de Lincoln bajo por su cintura: al estar ella vestida con un top rosa y este correrse durante el momento, el contacto fue piel con piel, ese fue su límite.

"Khya!" Dijo Lincoln al ser golpeado y alejado "D-Dije que fue suficiente aprovechado! Que en esta relación yo impongo el ritmo!" Recordó alterada Ronnie, se acomodó rápidamente la ropa tras sentarse.

Lincoln se sentó, lejos de estar herido sonrió de forma felina: su novia es más allá de linda, maravillosa, debajo de la agresividad se escondían gestos adorable.

"¿¡!?" Ella gimió al ser nuevamente atrapada en otro beso, cuando quiso agredir a su obstinado novio este se alejó "Nos vemos luego Ronnie Anne~ Te quiero~" Campante Lincoln se marchó, riendo encantado, sin olvidarse de la cuerda.

Ella se quedó con el puño en alto, avergonzada y molesta; aunque en su interior revoloteaban mariposas. Se agitó el cabello con hastío y se puso de pie.

Al girarse notó a varios integrantes de su familia, esto se mostraron divertidos y enternecidos, su madre lanzando ligeras risitas "Déjenme en paz" Murmuró Ronnie para volver frente al sofá s ver televisión, se preguntó cuando dejaría de arder su rostro.

-x-

Lincoln no cabía de la alegría en si mismo, quería cantar, bailar volar si pudiera para ilustrar tan bellas sensaciones en su ser; pero sobre todo quería saber por qué Clyde estaba por ser arrestado "Lincoln~~~ Sálvame~~~" Pidió su mejor amigo casi llorando.

"Es-espere oficial ¿Que sucede aquí?" Cuestionó al acercarse, el policía se detuvo de hacer entrar a Clyde en la patrulla "Mm? Recibimos una denuncia sobre un chico agrediendo a una chica y usando una cuerda para atarla. Como sea él califica con la descripción así que sáquese" Con llana pereza indico y le agitó la mano derecha para correrlo.

"No, debe haber un error: yo soy de quién habla y no soy una chica" Lincoln mostró la cuerda, algo nervioso. El oficial se acomodó las gafas, lo analizó detenidamente y luego suspiró.

Tras quitarle las esposas a Clyde, el hombre se subió a la patrulla: antes de marcharse los observó, Lincoln quiso creer que no fue con vergüenza ajena, casi lástima.

"Gracias Lincoln" Dijo Clyde tras un momento, refregándose las muñecas "No hay de que, oh y todo salió bien Ronnie Anne!" Recordó volviendo a la alegría "Fantástico! Eh, pero podríamos irnos? Creo que no le caí bien a alguien en la zona" Obviamente la persona que lo denunció lo estaba observando con intensidad, al menos eso atribuía a la sensación en su nuca.

"Oh claro vámonos, ya cumplimos lo nuestro aquí" Él comenzó a andar "Lincoln" Recordó Clyde "Después de recoger mi ropa" Dijo Lincoln regresando.

-x-

Es un buen recuerdo, pensó Lincoln ante los hecho de un año atrás: el empujón que necesitaba. Extraño era que tardará en ingresar a la habitación de Lily; pero es debido a que no va a ver a la infante, está vez es por Lisa.

Tras una inhalación de valentía ingresó. Al cruzar el umbral su mirada naturalmente busco a la más pequeña: Lily dormía su siesta abrazada a un osito, la imagen dulce golpeó en su corazón llenándolo de valor. En solo un instante se sintió capaz de todo.

No obstante, antes que nada comprobó el sistema cúpula: que en si es una membrana transparente muy fina que protegía a la pequeña hasta del ruido que su hermana hacia con sus experimento "Creí que esa etapa ya había sido superada Lincoln" Lisa captó la atención del ingresado "Comprobar la seguridad de Lily es natural para mí como el respirar" Respondió de forma automática.

"¿Requieres algo? ¿O solo has venido a desperdiciar oxígeno en suspiros ante Lily?" Fueron ciertos celos que él percibió en la pequeña genio, por lo que rió levemente "También eres linda Lisa~" Cuando él se giró se encontró una punta no muy lejos de su pecho, la pica eléctrica se mantuvo como clara advertencia.

"No repetiré mis preguntas y sabes mi opinión respecto a los cumplidos de esa índole" Recordó con molestia, él se mantuvo sonriendo observando el lugar de trabajo de la niña.

"Estas de malas~~" Fácil reconocer los fracaso en el desastre de químicos y libros que era el lugar. Lisa giró para ver lo que él, por lo que procedió a desarmarla "Devuelve eso!" Ordenó la niña con bastante molestia, Lincoln negó y negó con la cabeza.

"Lisa, acaso olvidaste lo acordado con mamá y papá? No puedes usar estás cosas con tus hermanas o conmigo" Regaño para desarmar por completo el artefacto "No somos ratas de laboratorio a tu disposición" Indicó con el seño fruncido en disgusto "Al menos las ratas aprenden tras una descarga" Lisa se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

Lincoln no estaba molesto por la rabieta, pudo comprobar que su hermanita no durmió bien, seguramente por estar fallando en sus experimentos. Era un ciclo: Lisa fallaba, no dormía, y su humor se amargaba. Por supuesto él sabía arreglar esto, después de todo, es un amoroso hermano mayor.

"Lisa~~" Lincoln colocó una mano en el hombro de la pequeña, está lo apartó de un manotazo "No! Me niego a algo tan carente de lógica, sentido o base científica! Mi intelecto supera por mucho cualquier tipo de acto lleno de sentimentalismo barato!" Lo señaló con hastío, pisando fuerte para dar contundencia a sus palabras.

Lincoln la tomó de la mano extendida, luego la alzó por debajo de los brazos "Lincoln bajame! Me niego a ser tratada de este modo!" Entre pataleos exigió, su rostro ligeramente rojo por el agotamiento.

Lincoln se sentó a modo indio, forzando a la niña en su regazo, de espalda a él. La mantuvo así esperando.

Fue un breve momento para que Lisa cediera en su plan de pataleos, un simple pensamiento lógico intuyó Lincoln: la diferencia de fuerza hacia inútil la lucha. Como única muestra de esta, la niña se cruzó de brazos

Él le quitó las gafas obligándola a cerrar los ojos, luego procedió a peinarla lentamente con los dedos. Algunos gruñidos de disconformidad se hicieron escuchar por un minuto.

Finalmente Lisa se silencio por completo, Lincoln sonrió buscando en su memoria "Mmm~ mm~ Oh. Revolución Rusa, 1917..." Él dió inicio a relatar el hecho histórico, con la calma de una madre cantando una nana.

Algunos preferían músicas, otros cuentos: Lisa hechos históricos, principios científicos, teorías destacadas, entre otros. Así Lincoln continuó el relato, peinando lentamente el cabello de la niña, quien poco a poco comenzó a cabecear.

-x-

Abrió los ojos, la imagen borrosa del techo la recibió, con un gruñido busco y encontró sus gafas sobre su mesa de noche.

Se sentó y se colocó las gafas, tras un suspiro de molestia recapitulo en su prodigiosa memoria. Dió un gruñido ante los recuerdos, nuevamente cediendo ante sus impulsos naturales, sus emociones.

Tomó un lazo para atar su cabello "Oh, despertaste" Lincoln se asomó por la puerta, ella le dió una mirada de hastío "Hey no me mires de esa manera Lisa. Sé que te hagan dormir como una infante no es tu actividad favorita; pero a veces es necesario, sabes que lo hago por tu bien" Su hermano mayor cito, como siempre las mismas palabras.

Lincoln se colocó al frente y extendió la mano "Puedo hacerlo sola" Lisa gruño apretando el lazo entre sus pequeñas manos, su hermano suspiró "Lisa, te ves como una niña caprichosa cuando actúas así" Él dijo, nuevamente "Ya lo sé" Pensó ella frustrada, conocía bastante la rutina: ella no concilia bien el sueño a causa de fallar en sus experimentos, luego estos fallos aumentan. Finalmente Lincoln llega y la calma, la obliga a descansar. Ella despierta con las ideas más claras, el bloqueo desaparece. Incluso ahora independiente de lo que sentía, podía descendir de sus errores.

Lo detesta, una estupidez sin justificación alguna. Una que la hace ver cómo la niña que en teoría es, hecho que también no tolera.

Tras un suspiro de rendición entrega el lazo, Lincoln sonríe, como siempre. Tras sentarse comienza el proceso de hacer una pequeña zimba.

Ella es conciente de que necesita un corte, la falta de tiempo le impide ponerse manos a la obra: al menos eso se dice. Quiere pero no puede evitar sonreír al saberse el centro de atención de su hermano.

-x-

"Hm, gracias Lincoln" Lisa dice cuando él se dispone a marchar, se giré y asiente "Cuando quieras Lisa" Canta con una sonrisa, ella sólo aparta la mirada, demasiado sentimentalismo para ella.

"Espera Lincoln" Su hermana lo vuelve a detener, así que vuelve la mirada "¿Qué es lo que requerías?" Dijo ella poniéndose sobre los pies, bajo la mirada al saberse descalza "Requerir?" Él llevó un dedo al mentón, tardó un momento en recordar por qué había ido con Lisa en primer momento.

"Oh!.. eh.. eh. P-Pues..." El rostro de su hermano rápidamente comenzó a sonrojarse, ella alzó una ceja en confusión por tal abrupto cambio "...V-Veras, y-yo se que ma-mamá y papá usan.. eh, p-pildoras a... "Así como la mirada, la voz del muchacho fue cayendo hasta ser murmuraciones.

"Lincoln, se claro" Exigió la niña fastidiada de tal actitud, él asintió "Hmm.. P-p-pil... Píldoras anticonceptivas" Hubo un puff de vergüenza y el muchacho volvió a bajar la mirada, rojo como un tomate.

En un instante una alarma se escuchó en el hogar, sólo fue un breve momento, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de algunos integrantes de la familia. Lisa suspiró "Pésima elección de palabras" Indicó a un muy confundido Lincoln.

El correr de personas por las escaleras, fue seguido de sus padres entrando atropelladamente a la habitación: el albino salto fuera del camino con sorpresa. Su padre ingresó primero, su madre detrás no pudo frenar y lo empujó cayendo en su espalda.

"¿Quien fue!?" Cuestionaron a Lisa desde el suelo, la genio solo les dió la espalda antes de señalar a su hermano.

"Ep!?" Lincoln dió un salto juntó a un chillido de miedo: sus padres lo miraba con demasiada emoción, pero fue solo un momento pronto dudas se reflejaron en los ojos "Eh Lincoln? N-No es como que muy joven?" Indagó su madre poniéndose de pie "No creo, es un chico, su tiempo debe ser diferente?" El hombre fue ayudado a ponerse de pie por su esposa.

"P-Pero solo tiene un año de salir con Ronnie Anne, siento que están apresurando las cosas" Opino Rita con el seño fruncido en una mueca de inconformidad "Pero Lincoln demostró ser muy maduro muchas veces, y estamos en otra época: es natural a su edad tener curiosidad" Señaló Lynn con un dedo en alto "Además no está muy lejos de lo nuestro" Recordó a lo que su mujer asintió algo avergonzada.

Las alertas en la cabeza de Lincoln sonaron ¿Era ese momento!? Se cuestionó alterado, por lo dicho por sus padres no dió a entender otra cosa. Rápidamente busco un escape: la puerta era prácticamente bloqueada por sus padres, la ventana estaba cerrada y seguramente se mataba si saltaba por ella. Suspiró, solo encontró una manera casi imposible de huir.

"Negociemos" Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, obviamente estaba fingiendo a su máxima capacidad. Sus padres se centraron en él "Es decir, papá, acabas de decir que tengo madurez y es cierto. A esta altura no creo que debemos hablar de eso" Puso todo su ser en no demostrar inseguridad, aún así sus padres comenzaron a desconfiar con la mirada.

"Vamos, tengo suficiente conocimiento en el asunto para recibir lección. Y no estoy menospreciándolos, por supuesto que no. Sólo que no creo que deben perder el tiempo en una char-" Las manos de su padre cayeron en sus hombros, sus padres sonrieron ampliamente: la peligrosa emoción volvió a sus miradas "Hay hijo~ No tienes que bromear si estás nervioso~" Su madre se rió divertida "Nah, no era una broma, era más como una petición" Dijo un tanto incrédulo, trató de retroceder pero su padre no parecía dispuesto a soltarlo.

"Vamos Lincoln, será divertido~" Su padre lo alzó y puso debajo del brazo, como un muñeco sin escapatoria "P-Papá puedo caminar solo" E intentar correr lo más lejos posible, volver cuando tenga la oportunidad de no ser capturado nuevamente "Tranquilo hijo~ Tus queridos padres se encargarán de todo~" Dijeron al unísono, él negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

"D-De verdad.. no es necesario ninguna charla! " En un artero movimiento al atravesar el umbral de la puerta, se tomó del marco de la pared con ambas manos "Claro que si! Es nuestra responsabilidad!" Su padre tiró de él sin cambiar de posición, el hombre demostró sorpresa al no lograr que el muchacho se suelte.

"En serlo! No pierdan el tiempo! Ughhh*!" Su padre puso más fuerza en su tirón pero Lincoln no quiso dar el brazo a torcer "No es ninguna pérdida de tiempo! Al final nos lo agradecerás! Oohhhh*!" El hombre rápidamente comenzó a demostrar su esfuerzo como sudor en la frente; aunque mantuvo una sonrisa que parecía cada vez más forzada.

"No quiero .. ser una molestia! Sé que es incómodo para ustedes!" Sonrió con esperanza pues estaba ganando en fuerza, vencería a su padre y escaparía: la libertad parecía más cerca con cada tirón vencido "Nunca serías una molestia! Y lo hacemos con gusto!" Un hueso se hizo escuchar, fue de su padre lo que casi lo hizo reír "Pues gracias pero no gracias!" La victoria estaba cerca, casi podría acariciarla: en ese momento agradecía que su padre se hiciera viejo.

"Putsss* Hahahaha*!" Estalló en risas incontrolables "Ma-Mamá!? " Lincoln gritó herido y traicionado, su madre comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en las axilas "Vez que no es tan malo hijo~ Ya lo estás disfrutando~!" La obviamente maligna mujer rió junto a él "No es cierto! Dejen de fingir que quiero la charla! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!" Finalmente se quebró, como un niño comenzó a patalear con los ojos cerrados.

"Claro que quieres! Ja!" Su padre lo liberó y tomó por las piernas: fue un movimiento que lo condenó, en esa posición no podría resistir tanto, más las cosquillas de su madre, estaba perdido. Mientras sus padres reían con inanidad, él pensó que su última imagen sería la espalda de una impávida Lisa.

La niña se giró revelando una sonrisa divertida "¿Qué pasa Lincoln? Lo hacen por tu bien" Dijo con burla, como clara venganza por ayudarla de manera humillante para ella. "Lisa.. " Él se sintió ser apuñalado en el trasero, quiso llorar ante el hecho, no pudo ver más que una clara traición ante sus buenos actos. De tal magnitud que fue el impacto que perdió fuerzas y su mano izquierda se soltó, incluso sus risas obligadas se detuvieron.

Uno pensaría que con solo una mano todo estaba dicho; pero no. Todo el dolor y la tristeza de la traición rápidamente ardió en llamas de ira y resentimiento "¡Volveré pequeña cerebrito!..." Los ojos de Lisa se expandieron en sorpresa, Lincoln ganando fuerzas logró vencer a su padre y alcanzar a volver a tirar con su mano izquierda: en un hecho increíble llegó a ser el quien tirara del atónito hombre "... ¡Cuando falles y caigas en desvelos! ¡Cuando más me necesites! ¡Yo estaré hay! ¡Con todo mi amor y cariño por ti!..." Rita de tal sorpresa se detuvo, se llevó las manos a las mejillas maravillada por razones desconocidas para los presentes "... ¡Y con la mejor cámara grabadora! ¡Para que nunca te olvides! ¡Que necesitaste mis abrazos! ¡Que necesitaste mis mimos! ¡Que necesitaste mis nanas científicas! ¡Nunca te dejaré olvidar que fuiste mi pequeña beba genio!" Lisa palideció del miedo, comprendió su graso, graso error. Pero como para su hermano, fue demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.

Finalmente sucedió, Lincoln se soltó y la física hizo su trabajo. Su padre cayó con él encima, poco le importo al hombre que lo abrazó sobre los brazos aprisionándolo "Ja! Así lo hacen los Louds!" Rió poniéndose de pie, su mujer aplaudió encantada por la demostración de fuerza.

Las hermanas presentes de encontraban en las puertas de sus habitaciones: desde Lucy a Lori, quien se hallaba de visitas. Al ver a un Lincoln en pánico apresado por su padre, a sus padres casi salivando de lo emocionado este estaban, con estrellas en los ojos y todo. Sólo Luan, Luna y Lori comprendieron en la más grande de las sorpresa lo que ocurría: el resto se mostraron confundidas.

El patriarca del hogar parecía más interesado en obligar a entrar a su hijo en su cuarto que en responder alguna pregunta. Lincoln tras ver a sus hermanas solo pudo reaccionar en un sentido, antes de cruzar el umbral a su destino: inteligentemente colocó los pies en el marco impidiendo continuar. Giró la cabeza para ver a sus hermanas por sobre el hombro derecho de su padre "Chicas de verdad lo siento!" Dijo para sorpresa general, las lágrimas acumuladas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

"Debí confiar y ir con ustedes! No hacer todo a escondidas! Pero era tan íntimo y privado que no sabía como reaccionarían! Lo lamento mucho!" Exclamó con arrepentimiento, las hermanas confundidas se alteraron más porque no entendían nada "Hay hermano" Luna no evitó la exclamación conmovida, quiso ir con él pero un brazo se lo impidió "Deberías hacerlo" Luan siseó de manera resentida "Ahora ~aprenderás~ tu lección" Sólo su padre se rió ya que en más de una manera su hijo lo haría. Ella sólo se cruzó de brazos ante la molesta mirada de la música de la familia.

"Aunque lo sientas Lincoln" Lori llamó la atención del abatido muchacho "Literalmente no hay nada que hacer" La universitaria decidió mirar otra parte para decir eso.

Lincoln comprendió que la ayuda está vez no era posible, dejó caer su cabeza cómo sus pies, así su padre que parecía totalmente ajeno al asunto ingreso a la habitación "Hay niños dejen de ser tan exagerados~" Indicó la madre sin perder la sonrisa "Pon el ejemplo" Gruño Luna, conciente de que no sería escuchada. En la situación actual, sus padres solo se escuchaban a si mismo.

La puerta del cuarto de sus padres fue cerrada seguidas de otras dos: Lynn y Lucy se mantuvieron en el lugar "Queeeeee?..." La deportista alzó un dedo para señalar el lugar donde transcurrió todo "No creo que deberíamos saber" Lucy le bajo la mano, ella asintió en comprensión.

-x-

Lincoln desde el primer momento se centró en la ventana abierta sin demostrarlo, cuando fue dejado en la cama matrimonial supo que era su oportuna. Sabía que era en más de una forma un suicidio, que si no le salían alas le saldría masa encefálica; pero de momento parecía mejor. Lamentable su madre parecía intuir sus intenciones, por lo que él no atinó ni siquiera a moverse cuando la mujer tomó asiento a su lado y le colocó una mano en el hombro rodeando su espalda "Tranquilo hijo~ No hay porque estar nervioso~" Conforto cálidamente, algo que él realmente no necesitaba "Nah, es más no querer estar aquí que nervios" Indicó con la mayor franqueza "Están en la última gaveta a la izquierda cariño~" Indicó la mujer a su esposo, ignorando olímpicamente a su hijo.

Lincoln dió un gruñido de molestia, pero agitó la cabeza para pensar en frío. Sólo le quedaba una carta a la mano, una bastante baja que desearía no tener que usar; pero no tenía de otra, sus padres lo empujaron a eso.

"Mami..." Los ojos de la mujer fueron a lo suyos de manera instantánea: la mirada de Lincoln era brillante y angelical, como su expresión ligeramente entristecida "... no quiero esto" Agradecía aún ser capaz de hacer una voz más infantil, una que calo en el pecho de la mujer "Y-Yo no quiero saber sobre -eso- S-Solo estaba confundido" Dijo apretando los puños sobre sus muslos agachando la mirada, ya metido en el personaje su mente se deshizo de algo parecido al arrepentimiento sobre lo que hacia.

"La verdad sólo quería tu atención... "Murmuró exuberante de fragilidad y de una apariencia más pequeña "... Mami p-podemos ir al parque como antes? Sólo tú y yo" Pidió con sus grandes ojos llenos de súplica infantil "Eh?.. ehm" Su madre parecía comenzar a desconfiar de su vista y debate interno pararía nublar su juicio. Sabiendo eso Lincoln decidió redoblar la apuesta.

"Sólo tú y tu pequeño Lincy: tu pequeño bebé" Tras estás palabras llevó las manos como puños debajo del mentón, sacó el labio inferior haciéndolo temblar, sus cejas y ojos en un arco de súplica triste "M-Mi bebé?" Su madre empezó a caer rápidamente: podía ver lo dividida que se encontraba en sus ojos que parpadeaban cambiantes entre estrellas y corazones, entre la madre que debía educar a su hijo y la madre que debía mimar a su bebé "M-mi Lincy?" La batalla parecía apuntó de definirse.

Terminaría todo con una frase, ya había ganado: por primera vez comprendió de que se quejaban sus hermanas al llamarlo perverso manipulador. No sé avergonzaría de esa capacidad si lo libra de momento "Lincoln Loud" Dió un grito mudo antes de caer al suelo, su padre le había hablado al oído asustándolo. Al subir la mirada observó al hombre divertido cruzarse de brazos.

"Eh... cariño?" Su madre salió del trance con una mano en la cabeza "¿Encontraste las guías positivas?" Y las estrellas volvieron. Lincoln suspiró con la mirada baja, olvidó su entorno y cayó como el ejército soviético contra Finlandia: su padre no soportaba que manipule a sus hermanas, sólo podía imaginar el castigo que le esperaba por intentar manipular a su madre.

La esperanzas son lo último que se pierden y él fue derrotado totalmente ya que no tenía esperanza alguna: salvó que sus hermanas mayores incendien la casa en el momento o causen una emergencia; pero no tenía fe de que eso ocurriera, tal vez un poquito. Él lo haría por ellas, tal vez, no realmente.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama rendido, tal vez no sería tan malo como las leyendas contaban "la charla" no debe ser tan terrible: nuevamente no tenía fe en esos pensamientos. Un ave cruzó volando por la ventana captando su atención y él solo pudo pensar una cosa, sólo una; aunque Lana lo odiaría por llevarla a cabo pero no era ya dueño de sus pensamientos.

Conseguiría una resortera y eliminaría a esos pájaros que volaban donde él no llega...

-x-

Tres horas después...

TRES horas después, Lincoln salió empujado levemente por sus padres: estos sonreía satisfechos, no cabían en si mismos por tan bien trabajo, según ellos al menos "Muy bien hijo eso es todo~" Su madre le dió un beso en la mejilla, algunas lágrimas escapaban de lo emocionada que estaba de ver a su bebé crecer "Bienvenido al mundo de los grandes campeón~!" Su padre río revolviéndole el cabello con cariño, luego le dió un pequeño empujón y él solo camino por el pasillo ausente.

Con el trabajo hecho sus padres volvieron a encerrarse en su habitación para hablar de lo suyo, en ningún momento notaron los partidos y vacío ojos de su "querido" hijo y si lo hicieron decidieron ignorarlo.

Mientras las puertas de las hermanas eran abiertas Lincoln más fantasma que joven se dirigió a su habitación-armario. La preocupación y confusión de las chicas era palpable.

Lincoln no llego a tirarse en la cama, al llegar al centro de su habitación cayó sobre las rodillas pesadamente, como sus brazos al lado del cuerpo.

El shock fue solo en cuestión de segundos: inicio con temblores ascendentes, luego no solo el rostro, orejas o el cuello: cada centímetro de su piel se volvió entre rosa y roja. Su cuerpo despedía valor por el cambio abrupto de calor, sus ojos de vacíos pasaron a ser llenados por círculos de descontrol. Fue un antes y después para Lincoln Loud.

"¡AAAAaaaahhhh!" Fue el lamento de un alma torturada, una que cayó en llanto de forma inmediata.

Por orden de habitación, Lucy y Lynn se encontraban más cerca; pero al igual que Lola y Lana, la total confusión e ignorancia las detenían. Por ende Luna, cruzó el pasillo como un borrón violeta.

Lo rockera se barrio sobre el tapiz y estrujó a Lincoln en un abrazo "T-Tranquilo Lincoln! Estamos aquí! Estamos!" Conforto cómo pudo, tratando de no dejarse afectar y caer en el llanto junto a su hermano: entendía como sus hermanas lo que es estar hay; pero debe ser fuerte, no puede dejarse vencer por los recuerdos oscuros "¡Fue tan vergonzoso!" Lincoln lloró, usando cada gramo de sí para devolver el abrazo: buscando desesperadamente algo que apartará las memorias frescas.

Objetos con formas de órganos sexuales, condones, imágenes de guía! Una película! SUS PADRES RIÉNDOSE Y HACIENDO MALAS BROMAS AL RESPECTO!

Algo crujió, Luna supo que fue uno de sus huesos: la fuerza de Lincoln creció en concordancia con los temblores. Suerte para ella que Luan también llegó "Linc no pienses! Despeja tu mente!" Indicó uniéndose al abrazo, el resentimiento de ella extinto hace horas: ahora solo la preocupación predominaba, la empatía. No tenía la fortaleza de Luna ni Lori, ella no evitó derramar unas lágrimas junto al muchacho del hogar.

"Era como estar desnudo ante el mundo, y lo único que pudiera usar sea una traje de conejita" Dijo Lincoln de manera tétrica, tratando de ilustrar la vergüenza que lo quemaba literalmente "Ni siquiera se acerca!... Al menos podría reírme de eso en el futuro... No puedo evitar de ver a mamá poniendo un cond-" "Lincoln detente! Te estás lastimando, y a nosotras" Lori intervino con autoridad; pero con el cariño en sus movimientos, dejo el mentón en la corona del chico y Luna, rondando a los tres con los brazos "Sólo concéntrate en nosotras, olvida lo demás" Es lo único que se le ocurría decir, alejar aquel momento y tratar de olvidarlo como ellas hicieron.

Lincoln asintió, intentando seguir su voz, tomar el calor que lo rodeaba y solo quedarse con el "Debí ir con ustedes, debí ir con ustedes" Lamento mucho el no hacerlo, preguntándose cuando aprenderá la lección: debe confiar en ellas, sin importar qué. Pudieron hacer algo, evitar tan infinita vergüenza; pero no sucedió así "Ya, no pienses en eso hermano" Luna murmuró con calma, ella al igual que Luan fueron con Lori; aunque tuvieron la trágica suerte de ser escuchadas por uno de sus padres, al menos se tuvieron la una con la otra para soportar el proceso "Si, pasa la página Linc, es lo mejor" La comediante se recupero un poco, no lo suficiente para bromear y muy conciente de que no es la mejor idea.

"Chicas yo-" "Shhh* No importa Lincoln, sólo deja de pensar" Lori shito y dijo, ella también estuvo sola en su momento y le tocó callar ya que era la mayor; pero su hermano las tenía, debían servir de algo. Siendo la mayor se sentía decepcionada consigo misma: no pudo dar la confianza suficiente a Lincoln para evitar la actual situación. Entendía que siendo un chico ir con su hermana mayor con un tema así no era fácil; pero seguramente algo se les hubiera ocurrido. Ella tenía a Bobby, él pudo... Bobby hermano de Ronnie Anne, la novia de Lincoln quien tenía interés sobre el sexo... sip, la ecuación no daba buen resultado.

Lincoln se mantuvo, se guío despejando su mente, no estaba solo, estar entre sus hermanas mayores lo confirmaba.

Sus sollozos fueron cayendo, ve a tu zona feliz se dijo a sí mismo: en su imaginativo las oscuras escenas de sus padres durante la charla fueron blanqueados, hasta quedar un fondo blanco. Pronto la imagen fue pincelada, un risco fue maravillosamente pintado, junto al cielo azul y el mar de fondo. Sobre un mantel se encontraban sus hermanas junto a él compartiendo alegremente. Claro que no era el caos usual, sus hermanas divinas y de manera elegante, tranquila sobretodo desfrutaban de la hora del té. Cada una vistiendo ostentosos vestidos, todos diseñados acordé a los gustos de cada usuaria, cortesía de Leni por supuesto. No se sorprendió de verse a sí mismo con un vestido también, sorprendido estaba por su extenso y revelador diseño: una combinación del típico diseño de princesa del siglo XV y aspectos de la modernidad, como los pantalones de mezclilla que el ruedo inferior dejaba ver.

Las mayores sintieron que sus esfuerzos rendían frutos ante la buena vibra que Lincoln despedía; aunque también sentían una ligera sensación de peligro en el vientre pero decidieron ignorarla.

"Lincy?" Fue la dulce y dudosa voz que hizo click en él. Lincoln alzó la mirada saliendo un poco de entre sus tres mayores, estás fruncieron un poco el seño ante la interrupción.

Leni se arrodilló bastante cerca, su expresión en la confusión y preocupación, el halo de inocencia y para pureza que siempre denotó brillo con más fuerza.

Él se escabullo entré sus otras hermanas las cuales ignoraba, arrodillado frente a Leni estiró sus manos al rostro, dudo un momento ante de tomarlo "T-Tú no sabes nada de eso verdad Leni? D-de la charla y esas cosas? Tú no sabes nada verdad?" Más que preguntas fueron súplicas de parte del puberto, quien conteniendo las lágrimas se forzaba a hacerla.

Leni más preocupada, y un tanto sonrojada por la cercanía, no supo reaccionar por unos breves segundos; pero cuando recordó su papel de hermana mayor encontró si resolución "Como que no tengo idea" Respondió con una sonrisa y sobretodo sinceridad, ya que Lincy siempre dijo que amaba eso de ella.

"Gracias a Dios" Lincoln aliviado abrazo a Leni, de manera que la cuasi mujer tuviera la cabeza contra su pecho, como a una niña "Tú no tienes que aprender esas cosas, malas... Mantente así por siempre" Los oscuros recuerdos de la parte cruda de la charla demostrando su efecto: enfermedades sexuales, embarazos no deseados entre otros "malos" temas del cual él quería lejos a su inocente hermana mayor "No importa qué, no debes cambiar, ni interesarte en eso" De hecho sería perfecto si la chica nunca se interesa en algo tan oscuro como el sexo.

"Oye literalmente estás exagerando" Lori indicó a Lincoln, ella entendía la nueva preocupación del muchacho sobre alguien como Leni y el mundo adulto del sexo; pero de hay a querer que la chica sea prácticamente una monja era otro asunto, su hermano pareció ignorarla.

Lynn se encontraba en la puerta, detrás de ella la mayoría de las menores. Tras unir los puntos y con algo de esfuerzo, la deportista supo de que iba el drama. Sorpresa mayúscula fue lo que sintió, no creía que Lincoln siendo menor que ella ya se haya adelantado tanto, unas punzadas de enojó la hicieron fruncir el seño; pero al ver al chico tan afectado, concluyó que en la competencia de sabiduría adulta, ella no quería competir.

"Lynn tú sabes que sucede?" Lola y Lana preguntaron detrás de ella, a lo que se giró "Sip y créanme no quieren saber, mejor volvamos a lo nuestro y dejemos a las mayores que se encarguen" Indicó y algunas protestaron, como Lucy cuando también fue empujada "Vamos confíen en mi, me lo agradecerán algún día" Así ella apartó a las niñas, que sin dudas era lo mejor. Las pequeñas tras un breve momento de oposición decidieron obedecer.

Algunas se centraron un poco en Lisa, quien desde la puerta de su habitación parecía un muerto, sintieron un poco de lástima por ella; todas escucharon la jura de Lincoln, aunque no sabían por qué estaba tan molesto; pero no le dieron más importancia al asunto ya que no era suyo.

"Linc alto" Pidió Luan tomando a Lincoln por el brazo izquierdo "Si hermano, esto es demasiado" Luna lo hizo por el derecho. En breves instantes y sin moverse del lugar, Lincoln alcanzó en la gaveta más cercana unas telas y el equipo de sastrería que tenía para emergencias. Con maestría envidiable y ante la mirada sorprendida de sus mayores, confeccionó la parte superior de un manto o una capucha si se quiera, prenda que coloco sobre Leni: creando así la imagen pues, de una virgen típica.

Las tres hermanas tomaron esto como una alerta roja, si no detenían rápidamente al muchacho este podía obsesionarse de manera peligrosa y causar problemas a Leni en el futuro; aunque está ni por asomó lo notará, sonrojada sostuvo la prenda que consideró un regalo de su amado hermano. Lori literalmente podía ver a Lincoln exclamar "Leni es una diosa! Ella no debe marcharse con la impurezas de los mortales!" Sin dudas deben detener al muchacho, incluso a la fuerza.

"Déjenme! No entienden nada paganos!" Lincoln comenzó a ser alejado de su deidad de la pureza, él intentaba alcanzar más telas y su equipo: aún falta para completar su obra, podía ver un tabardo que cubra la piel de los ojos indignos, sendas telas ornamentales que cayeran desde los hombros hasta la punta de los pies: estos deberían ser cubiertos por zapatitos de raso para no dejarán que se manchen "Ustedes no entien-!" Lincoln se cortó tras lograr soltarse, al girarse y enfrentarse a sus hermanas, simplemente se quedó sin palabras: Luan, Luna y Lori, en todo lo sucedido fue la primera vez que las vió a la cara.

Las chicas pasaron de estar molestas a estar asustadas, su hermano pareció recibir una apuñalada por la expresión de dolor "¡Ahhhhh!" Gritó y ellas dieron un salto de sorpresa, Lincoln se giró y abrazó a Leni por la cintura, escondiendo la cabeza contra el vientre de la cuasi mujer, quien dió un chillido de sorpresa ante lo sucedido.

"Q-Qué sucede?" Lori recuperó la voz, estiró una mano hacia el chico hincado "E-e-ellos m-m-me hablaron de ustedes!... D-de bobby y Lori" La nombrada se congeló "L-Luan y Maggie... Luna y-y-y-y" No pudo continuar, trató pero la garganta se le cerró.

Los recuerdos se volvieron una maraña, las imágenes juntándose y formando escenas de horror: sus hermanas con sus parejas, teniendo sex- "Nooo!" Lincoln abrió los ojos, comenzó a sudar mareado: no pienses! no pienses! se gritó a sus adentros, cerrar los ojos lo empujaría a traumas seguros. Sus hermanas mayores excluyendo a Leni no eran santas, pero no quería saber nada de lo que hacían, menos imaginarlo!.

Las tres hermanas estaban pálidas del shock, la información ingresando lentamente en su cabeza. La primera en reaccionar fue Luna, dió un salto para ponerse de pie: furiosa solo tenía una objetivo, por primera vez en toda su vida quería agredir físicamente a sus padres. Entendía que la charla era un tema que avergonzaba a cualquiera y que sus padres exageraban con buenas intenciones; pero el haberle hablado de ellas a Lincoln fue demasiado "Luna alto! P-Puede ser una confusión!" Luan tomó a la música por la muñeca, la comediante hacia esfuerzo para no llorar de la vergüenza, no podría volver a ver a Lincoln a la cara si este sabía lo que hacia con Maggie alejadas de las miradas.

"A-Ambas C-c-calmence! S-Solo necesitamos que Lisa haga una máquina del tiempo!" Lori parecía una remolacha hirviendo de lo roja que estaba, pese a tener el rostro cubierto por los brazos era obvio su pánico "¡Tú cálmate!" Le dijeron sus menores, así en el pánico inicio una discusión sin mucho sentido.

Leni solo estaba centrada en Lincoln, la chica usaba cada gramo de su intelecto para buscar la forma de calmar a su hermanito: frunció el seño y cerró los ojos, sacó un poco la lengua y su rostro se volvió un poco rojo, una línea de humo demostró el esfuerzo que ejercía.

Lincoln aún en su agonía, la sintió: una pequeña presencia que creció de súbito. Se separó y la vió en el pasillo, caminando en su dirección con calma: Lily traía un vestido pijama demostrando que despertó de una larga siesta.

Ella era su favorita, su agua en el desierto, Sweet child mine. En el momento tan crítico que pasaba es cuando más la necesita, a su lado solo pensaba en ella: en lo pequeña y linda que es, la pequeña genio que estaba demostrando ser.

Cuan Lily llegó al alcance, Lincoln estiró sus brazos para abrazarla: la niña dió dos pasos y colocó un dedo en la nariz de él, tras detenerlo le dió un leve empujón: que para Lincoln fue como un puñetazo ¿Lo rechazó? Pensó cayendo en los brazos de Leni, quien parecía feliz de que la pequeña llegará "No me necesitas Lincoln" Lily sentenció, sus ojos cerrados mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la espalda.

"L-Lincoln..." Murmuró él herido, era Lincy, para Leni y Lily era así, era su Lincy "... Li-Lily Y-Yo.." Estiró la derecha, intentó llegar a la mejilla de la beba: está retrocedió saliendo de su alcance "No" Lily dijo simplemente, fría para lo que su relación representaba: tal era el hecho que las demás dejaron de discutir para observar confundidas.

"Ustedes, fuera" Los orbes de la infante llegaron a las tres mayores, la mirada les recordó a su madre exigiendo con autoridad, sólo Lori resistió el impulso de obedecer. Lily le estrecho la mirada y hasta hay llegó el valor de la mujer. Rápidamente salieron de la habitación.

"Leni duerme junto a Lincoln, te lo encargo" La nombrada inclinó la cabeza a un lado, luego se ánimo y asintió "Si! Déjamelo a mi" La niña asintió, satisfecha se dispuso a marcharse; pero al ver a un devastado Lincoln se detuvo, el chico la mirada más allá de la tristeza "No me necesitas Lincoln, créeme" Pidió ella, él solo pudo asentir tratando de que el rechazo no lo afecte, si ella lo pedía no podía hacer otra cosa que creerle.

Tras cerrarse la puerta Leni se puso manos a la obra, fácilmente alzó a Lincoln entre sus brazos: para alguien que trabajaba con telas, era bastante fuerte "No te preocupes Lincy! Aunque no sepa que sucede siempre estaré para confortarte!" Animadamente, como la luz que es, Leni sonrió. Sólo eso basto para que Lincoln vea el oscuro momento con más ánimo.

Se recostaron sobre las cobijas, él fue abrazado desde atrás, estrechando el contacto hasta estar cómodos. Lincoln podía escuchar los latidos de su hermana, y estos eran relajantes: seguramente por las veces que la chica lo acunaba cuando bebé.

Rápidamente las oscuras vergüenzas que sufrió en el día comenzaron a perder fuerza, siendo alejadas por el aura de pureza de Leni. Era algo mágico como estar siendo santificado, o simplemente estaba exhausto emocionalmente y el sueño lo estaba venciendo, Lincoln eligió creer que era lo primero.

No era la primera vez que sucedía: como dijo Leni: ella siempre estaría para confortarlo y así era. La chica no era la mejor en muchos asuntos, pero incluso superaba a su madre en confortar al único hijo Loud.

Lincoln como pudo se giró, froto su rostro en los pechos de Leni como si fuera un peluche gigante causando unas risitas de parte de la chica. Él ya se encontraba más en el mundo de los sueños que consciente "Leni..." Murmuró y su hermana en el mismo estado de somnolencia respondió con un "mmmh" para demostrar aun estar despierta "... mata- al hijopu- que te pon-a mano encim-..." Con ese balbuceo Lincoln cayó dormido.

Leni tras un momento de análisis completo la oración y abrió los ojos con sorpresa "Eh?" Murmuró sin creerlo, se alejó un poco para sólo ver a su hermano en el mundo de los sueños.

Fue otro momento de análisis para decidir no dar más vuelta al asunto "Lincy no diría algo asi" Aseguró a si misma, pensó que sólo era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada.

Así los hermanos finalmente quedaron dormidos.

-x-

Lily con sus pequeñas manitas cerró la puerta, al girarse el trío de hermanas mayores la observaba con cierta duda "Lily... tú? Ya sabes sobre.. eso?" Lori tanteo con claro pudor ante el hecho en sí "Qué? Sexo?" Los rostros de sus mayores brillaron al rojo vivo "Sólo la síntesis científica por parte de Lisa" Restó importancia señalando su hermana más cercana: está seguía en el mismo lugar, bastante deprimida de hecho.

"Por qué elegiste a Leni para confortar a Lincoln?" Luna quiso quitarse la duda, si bien su hermana modista era la mejor en eso. No explicaba por que Lily no se hizo cargo personalmente del asunto "Ahhh? No es obvio que estoy molesta con él?" Las mejillas de la niña se tiñeron, sus cejas

se arquearon en disgusto, sorpresa entre las mayores ante lo escuchado "Si Lincoln no confía en ustedes tampoco lo hace en las demás , no lo suficiente" La niña se marchó con pasitos pequeños pero denotando su enojo.

Las mayores tras cruzar miradas de derrota, se marcharon a sus propias habitaciones. Debían pensar en una manera de que la situación actual no se repita; pero estaban lo suficientemente cansadas para no querer hacerlo de inmediato.

-x-

Lincoln despertó más relajado que lo usual, un poco sudoroso por el calor. Leni aun dormía: un poco de saliva se le escapaba de la comisura de los labios. Nada podía decir porque el hacia lo mismo.

Se sentó con calma tratando de no despertar a su hermana, se limpió con el antebrazo la saliva en el mentón. Pensó en usar algo para hacer lo mismo con Leni, pero los ojos de está abriéndose lo detuvieron "Días Lincy~~" Aun adormilada dijo "Maldición es tan linda" Pensó el albino negando con la cabeza.

"Es de noche" Lincoln señaló al ver por su pequeña ventana "Noches~~~" Leni cerró los ojos y se acomodó mejor "Nah, no te vuelvas a dormir" Pidió, calculo que era hora de la cena por la sensación de hambre.

Se movió sobre la chica y la movió por el hombro "Vamos despierta, debes lavarte el rostro Leni " Indicó con una sonrisa "¡Qué tiene mi rostro!?" La chica impacto con la frente la nariz de él al levantarse.

Lincoln se hinco a un lado sosteniendo su agredida abrazo, cuestionando si su hermana tenía adamantino en lugar de hierro en la sangre: explicaría por que tenía una frente tan dura "Lincy estas bien!?" Leni más despierta se preocupó, él le alzó el pulgar sin mostrar el rostro.

"Sólo necesito llegar al baño" Aseguró para bajar de la cama, antes de irse recordó todo: algo curioso. Se detuvo pensando en ello, está vez tenía la capacidad para hacerle frente; aunque se sonrojo bastante por la vergüenza. Sus padres tenían severos problemas; pero no fue excesivamente grave: simplemente su mente sufrió un colapso y mezclo todo.

Ahora podía dictar de un recuerdo y lo que su imaginativa mente creó: si bien sus padres le mostraron mucho nada estuvo fuera de lo que uno aprendería en una clase de educación sexual en cualquiera escuela: bueno el vídeo era innecesario. Ya era algo vergonzoso cuando un desconocido te hablaba del tema, sus padres sólo lo empeoraban. Pero podía manejarlo, en parte. Haría todo lo posible para olvidarse del asunto: la imagen de su madre poniendo un preservativo a un pene falso no era algo que deseaba recordar.

"Que vergüenza... que vergüenza..." Murmuró, se dio unos golpes a la mejilla "Olvídalo!" Se regaño en su mente, se giró para enfrentar nuevamente a Leni: la chica de encontraba abrazando su almohada mientras lo miraba curiosamente.

Él se acercó con determinación, sus hermanas le ayudaron, bueno en parte; pero Leni sin dudas logró devolverle la calma y debía agradecerle "Gracias Leni" La tomo por el rostro y planto un beso en la frente para luego abrazarla "Lincy~~~" Su hermana respondió rápidamente el gesto.

"Como que estas sudoroso" Leni rió separándose un poco "Tu también" Él dijo para apartarse: como se esperaba su hermana se marchó de inmediato al baño.

Sonriendo y negando con la cabeza de dispuso a agradecer al resto de hermanas, se sorprendió de lo bien que lo estaba tomando. Ni el mismo creía que hace sólo unas horas estuviera en un estado de pánico total... de hecho no lo creía...

Tanteo en sus brazos y cuello "Buen intento Lisa; pero drogarme no mejora tu situación" Dijo molesto, claro que aprovecharía sea lo que le haya colocado su hermana, si así evitaba volver al pánico. Pero no cambiaba la traición de la genio "Rayos!" La voz vino de debajo de la cama.

Lincoln rodó la mirada para finalmente marcharse.

-x-

La familia ya estaba en la mesa cuando él salio: por lo tanto tras lavarse el rostro y las manos se unió a la mesa de los grandes: las miradas preocupadas sobre él cono abejas sobre la miel.

"Tranquilas estoy bien" Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa: sus mejillas algo rojas como único recuerdo de la tarde "Ese es mi hijo! Lo ven niñas, Lincoln no exagera como ustedes" El padre dijo con soltura, malas miradas de las entendidas fueron lanzadas en su contra.

"Gracias mamá y papá. La charla fue mmh* Interesante" Tras sentarse y decir tales palabras incluso sus padres quedaron incrédulos "E-Esa es la actitud, no es cierto cariño?" Su madre sonrió disipando las dudas que parecía sentir "S-si... Sólo dilo hijo, si necesitas algún consejo referente al tema no dudes en acudir con tu madre y conmigo" Su padre río como avergonzándose de ser tan buen padre. Lincoln sólo asintió en respuesta algo como "Ni con una 38 en la boca" Rondó por su mente aunque claro que no lo diría.

La cena continuo con la tranquilidad usual: fue cuando Leni bajo y empezó a hablar de las veces que durmió con Lincoln, momentos tiernos de la familia que calmaron el ambiente.

Luna aprovechó en un momento para encarar a Lincoln "De verdad estas bien hermano" Murmuró para no llamar la atención de sus padres "La verdad estoy dopado" Sincero el albino haciendo que Luan y Lynn casi se ahogaran con la comida. Alertada la música observó las pupilas del albino: efectivamente estaban dilatadas.

"Como?... Lisa" Arteramente adivinó, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y vio la pequeña espalda de la genio: quien depresivamente era agredida con alimentos ajenos.

Luna busco como proceder en Lori, está quien ya fue informada sólo le devolvió duda con la mirada "Está bien chicas, yo ya estoy muerto" Lincoln sonrió de manera perturbadora sólo como Lucy sonreiría: al parecer la droga tenía un efecto más que el relajante.

"C-Cálmate Lincoln" Luna le puso la mano en el hombro y el chico agitó la cabeza "Mhh* Lo siento.. eso fue raro" Dijo volviendo un poco en sí, para alivio de las hermanas.

"Oh por cierto Jr. Eres mayor a Lincoln ¿No crees que deberías también tener la -?" "No" Lynn júnior corto de inmediato, viro y su hermano le sonrió de manera que le dio escalofríos "No estoy interesada en esas cosas" Concluyó con calma, el precio parecía cada vez más alto.

"Oh es una pena" Su madre lamentó un poco, pero se ánimo al siguiente momento "Lincoln realmente es sorprendente que ya estés planeando ese tipo de actividad" Indicó invitando a su hijo a hablar del tema ya que durante la charla el chico no dijo mucho.

"Si, desde la charla en la escuela yo y Ronnie estuvimos bromeando al respecto y pues con los días nos pareció interesante. Nos tenemos la suficiente confianza como para dar el paso" La mirada que Lincoln le dio a Lori lo dijo todo: no podía detener su lengua ¿Qué le dio Lisa!? ¿Suero de la verdad!? "Impresionante hijo, sin ofender chicas pero sin dudas Lincoln ya superó a algunas en madurez" Gratamente sorprendido adulo el padre, la mayoría de las chicas estaban más preocupadas por el chico que prestando atención al hombre.

"Yo diría que más que maduro es alguien *elevado* Para su edad" Luan quería morderse la lengua, el juego de palabras salió naturalmente. Se me escapo dijo a Lori con ojos arrepentidos: por suerte sus padres no parecieron entenderla.

"Ronnie Ane ehh? Como va eso campeón?" Su padre le sonrió dejando las manos en el estómago y recargándose en la silla: la cena prácticamente ya finalizando "Oh excelente, realmente nos complementamos y las citas son muy divertidas. Aunque a veces discutimos ya que tenemos algunos diferencias claras; pero está bien ya que creo que de eso se trata un poco tener pareja. Poder pues pelear y superarlo para seguir juntos. Usualmente es porque alguno se pone en plan de *Yo puedo hacerlo sol * Y el otro *Deja de ser cabeza dura y déjame ayudar* Dicen que es lindo cuando hacemos eso y deben tener razón " El espirito de Lincoln ardía: algo se apoderó de su cuerpo y sólo le dejo la conciencia. No quería sonreír ni hablar de eso: él no habla de su novia así funciona! Sus padres estaban más que encantados con lo oido.

Él pidió auxilio con sus ojos a sus hermanas, pero la preocupación de estas pareció ceder ¿Estarían pensando en no ayudarlo? ¿En traicionarlo? ¿En aprovechar que no podía mentir para meter su nariz en su relación!? Los orbes de Lori brillaron y sonrió dando su respuesta.

Lincoln es su interior fue agredido de la peor forma: él se había decidido a no dar muchos detalles de su relación con Ronnie Ane, quería privacidad y está era su novia. Con más de un año de relación había una larga lista de cosas que su familia no sabía y quería que asi siga; pero no controlaba nada ya.

Pronto se vio más rodeado de lo que estaba, pudo ver en la puerta a la cocina a sus hermanas pequeñas a excepción de Lisa, estaba sólo. Lo supo por los ojos depredadores de su familia sobre su pequeña persona, lo iban a devorar y luego escupir los huesos.

"Neh Lincy mejoraste tus besos?"Lori fue la primera en lanzar la mordida "Si Linc aun tengo el vídeo donde practicabas con una almohada" Luan segundo algunas rieron por el recuerdos "Arpias! Como pueden!?" Grito Lincoln aunque sólo para sus adentros: por fuera sonreía avergonzado.

"Ehhh? Pues al principio supongo que ambos éramos un tanto novatos y a Ronnie no le gustaba extenderse con los besos. Pero se fue soltando y somos curiosos así que a veces cuando veíamos algo nuevo queríamos intentarlo como los chupones" Aggggggghhhh! Que alguien le cierre la boca! Sus mayores se sorprendieron de su conocimiento, mientras las menores no conocían tal cosa "Whao! Ustedes como que avanzan rápido eh?" Luna llevo una mano a la barbilla mientras sonreía felinamente.

"Ehh? Pero Bobby nunca mencionó ver algo en el cuello de Ronnie" Lori dudo aunque también estaba el hecho de que ahora su novio compartía apartamento con ella y tenía menos tiempo para la familia; pero aún así hubiera notado algo "Oh pues soy el hombre del plan así que se manejarme y con Ronnie no nos gusta mucho la exposición así que tenemos nuestros trucos. Aunque en los últimos meses Bobby no hubiera encontrado nada de todas formas ya que Ronnie no es la que más recibe de esos besos" En un acto total de desesperación Lincoln trataba de usar la mente para mover objetos: si tenía la suficiente fe y suerte el cuchillo cerca de su mano volaría y le cortaría la carótida y terminaría su sufrimiento. Su familia inclinó la cabeza a un lado tratando de comprender, al menos quienes seguían la conversación: fue una sorpresa general al caer en cuenta.

"H-Hijo tú?" Su padre le señaló en el cuello y asintió bajando la mirada "Ronnie fue volviéndose más dominante y realmente me gusta ese lado de ella. Así que por eso a veces tenía el cuello en alto" Luan se rió junto a él: claro que por dentro el albino lloraba "Y como es?" Sus tres mayores indagaron: Luan siempre fue pasiva y en cuanto a Luna y Lori estas conocían ambos lados; aunque nunca escucharon la perspectiva de un chico como pasivo.

"Ehh... pues, lindo?" Lincoln llevo un dedo al mentón en concentración: en otra perspectiva era un arma "Realmente se siente así cuando uno es el que más recibe: por ejemplo las piernas se me debilitan cuando Ronnie me toma y acorrala contra una pared. El como me besa mientras sus manos van a mi nuca o cintura hace que mi vientre cosquillee. Cuando su lengua invade mi boca hasta quitarme el aliento siento como mi cuerpo empieza a arder y luego sus labios hacen un camino hasta mi cuello. El contacto se profundiza más y puedo sentir sus pec-" "Wooh Wooh Wooh! Hijo creo que fue suficiente!" El padre de la familia corto apenado y eso era mucho, ignoro las miradas molestas de su mujer y hijas "Agradezco que te abras a nosotros Lincoln pero creo que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí" Gracias! Voy a hacerte una estatua en el jardín mañana! Lincoln asintió ya habiendo finalizado la cena hace mucho se dirigió a su cuarto.

"Y ustedes tres! Castigadas una semana por escuchar conversaciones de grandes" Dijo el hombre a las niñas en la puerta hacia la cocina, está fueron a protestar.

Luna y Luan se limpiaron con servilletas la boca, no habían salivado o al menos eso se decían. Lori sentía que ya no podía ver a Ronnie como una hermanita más, las imágenes creadas eran muy fuertes. Leni tenía el rostro rojo, muchas preguntas quedaron sin responder para ella. Y Lynn pareció en todo momento como si no quisiera estar hay, de hecho había estado repitiendo reglas deportivas en su cabeza para no dejarse influenciar con lo dicho por Lincoln.

Cuando se pusieron de pie cayeron en cuenta de sus actos: traicionaron a Lincoln. Siguieron a las pequeñas escaleras arriba y sus corazones de paralizaron al ver a Lincoln sentado en los últimos escalones.

"Espero que siempre recuerden este dia~" Con los codos en las rodillas y las manos en las mejillas el albino sonrió "Yo no lo olvidaré ~" El tono demasiado cariñoso, tanto que dolía "L-Lincol nosotras.." Lori simplemente se calló, sabiendo que no tenía que decir: simplemente querían saber de la vida romántica de su hermano sin importar que.

"Chicas chicas chicas~ Pedirán de rodillas a Lisa una máquina de tiempo cuando haga mi movimiento~" Poniéndose de pie Lincoln río maravillosamente, la constancia de saber que no podía mentir hacia temblar a algunas "L-Lincoln nosotras t-tanbien?" Las gemelas que hace mucho ni entendían se atrevieron a cuestionar "Claro que no pequeñas, ustedes como Leni son inocentes" Las tres suspiraron aliviados.

"Pero tu Lushy por otro lado, siempre fuiste muy perspicaz no?" La gótica bajo la mirada, quiso refutar y pintarse de inocente pero mientras Lincoln dormía ella descubrió lo que sucedía, se arrepiente de haberlo hecho.

Lincoln se marchó alegremente, las chicas se quedaron un momento, al menos la que de sabían culpables "Rayos" Dijeron, ahora si que el chico no confiaría en ellas.

-x-

Lincoln se giró hacia la cuarta pared "Chicos las drogas no solucionan los problemas " Dijo aun preso del efecto del narcótico raro "Ni borra la vergüenza " Una pequeña lágrima rodó por la mejilla.

Este capítulo podría titularse "No puso ser más vergonzoso"

-x-


End file.
